Heiress
by Jade Ami
Summary: When Hinata's father and sister dies, she is left as the heiress, but with the fortunes come the fame and raging fans. SasuHina. Summery inside. Rated 'M' for lemon and other citrus fruits! AU!
1. Bad news

Hey, This is my second SasuHina Fanfic. The idea for this story just happened to jump into my head while I was sitting on my kitchen floor at 2am eating cereal. ^.^" (I was hungry and I can never sleep well at nights for some reason). Well any way. I hope you like it!

Summary: Hinata had moved out of her father's house when she was 12. Having only her clothes, some money and her cousin, and good friend, Neji. She hoped to start a new life for her self renting a comfortable apartment and living off of the small amount he gave to her every month and working as a waitress at a local Ramen stand, she thought she was finally happy. But when a strange phone call wakes her up one night and she finds out that her father and sister have died in a plane crash, Hinata is swept into a world of paparazzi, gossip, lies and luxury. But what happens when she meets one of Konoha's bad boys and starts to fall for him? Only time will tell!

Ring Ring Ring,

Hinata groaned as she turned over in her sleep.

Ring Ring Ring!

Hinata groaned again as she opened her eyes and glanced at the clock. It was 3am! Who was calling her that late in the night?

She turned over and dropped her hand on the phone causing it to fall down. She frowned as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and picked the phone up and put it to her ear.

"Hello, Ms. Hyuuga?" Came a deep male voice.

"Yes?" she replied sleepily.

" I'm sorry for waking you up at such a late hour," he continued. "But my name is Dr. Kabuto. I am your father's private doctor. Could please hurry down to the Konoha General hospital immediately?"

Hinata sat still, she was completely awake now and her mind was racing. What was the matter? Was something wrong with father? Or Hanabi?

"Ok." She replied as she stood up.

"Thank You." He said and hung up the phone.

She quickly went to her closed and pulled out something to wear. She wasn't really paying attention to what she was picking out, as her mind was racing as she tried to figure out why the doctor called her.

"Neji!" she yelled as she pulled on the sweat pants and ran to the door.

"Where is the fire?" Neji asked as he walked out of his room in only a pair of boxers. His hair was messed up and he had a slight pillow print on his left cheek. She blushed and turned her head to find some easy to put on shoes.

"I thing something happened to my father." She said as she pulled on some flip flops and grabbed her car keys and cell phone.

"What?" Neji asked, a little more awake.

"His doctor just called and asked me to come down immediately." She said and stood up to look at him. "I'll go down now. You meet me there."

Neji nodded and Hinata walked out the door.

She ran down the stairs from the 3rd floor and made her way through the parking lot to her small black car.

She grabbed onto the door handle, forgetting it was locked and the alarm was on. The load siren noise echoed through the small area and her heart skipped a beat. She fumbled with he keys and finally got the damn thing off but she was sure she had woken up every one in her apartment now. She sighed and unlocked her door and jumped in.

Hinata quickly pulled into the parking lot of Konoha General Hospital and ran to the door as she pressed the auto lock on her car. She pushed through the door and made her way to the front desk. The young nurse with long blonde hair looked up at her and smiled.

"How may I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Um, I'm here to see Dr. Kabuto." She said and started playing with her fingers under the desk. The nurse suddenly frowned.

"Oh," she said with a hint of regret in her voice. "Just follow the corridor and make a right. Look for the door that say 'Accident emergency' on the top.

Hinata gasped and turned and ran down the hall. What exactly did happen?!

She skidded around the corner, just barely missing a run in with a very grumpy looking old woman. She rushed pushed through the door and came to stop in an almost empty room.

"Father!" she yelled as she looked around.

The only other person in the room was a young man with long gray hair pulled into a ponytail.

"You must be Ms. Hyuuga." He said calmly. "Please calm down and have a seat." He said and gestured to a set of small brown couches in a corner. She walked over and sat down.

"Please calm down, Ms. Hyuuga." The man said again. She was just about to say that she was calm when she looked down and noticed that she was shaking and she was gripping her keys so hard her knuckles were turning white. She took a deep breath and relaxed.

The doctor looked at her but didn't smile.

"Ms. Hyuuga, we are aware that you have not had a very close relationship with your father and sister, but I am sorry to inform you that while returning from Egypt, your father's private jet crashed." He said calmly.

"WHAT?!" Hinata gasped as she felt warm tears brimming her eyes.

"I'm sorry. The cause of the crash is still unknown but your father and sister did not make it." He said and looked to the ground.

Hinata felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she sat with her mouth slightly open and her brows bunched together. It had to be a dream. It just had to be. But inside, she knew it was real.

A pain erupted in her chest and she started shaking violently.

The tears ran down her cheeks faster as she fell from the couch clutching her stomach.

"NO! IT'S NOT TRUE!" she heard herself yell. Her body shook uncontrollably as she moved about violently on the floor.

The room began to spin and she watched the horror on the doctor's face fade as she heard an echo of his voice yelling for some nurses. Then, everything went black.

(Dum, Dum, Dum!!!!! XD)

"Hinata,"

Hinata opened her eyes slowly and was almost blinded by the bright fluorescent lights. She turned her head to see who called her name.

A worried looking Neji sat at her bedside.

"How do you feel?" he asked quietly.

"N-N-Neji? What happened?" she asked quietly.

"When the doctor told you about your father and sister, you fell into a shock and collapsed."

She frowned as the doctors words floated back into her head.

'Your sister and father didn't make it…'

New tears formed in her eyes and she sobbed.

"Oh Neji!" she wailed as her cousin got up and hugged her.

"It's okay, Hinata." He said.

"No, it's not! My dad and sister are gone!" she shrieked and sobbed harder.

Neji sighed and sat on the bed and rubbed her back in a calming way.

"Hinata, you have to calm down and move on. I'm sure your father and sister would want you to."

"But how am I supposed to do that!" she pleaded.

Neji sighed again. "Hinata. Mourn now. But you must move on with your life. You cannot give up just because you lost someone you loved. They wouldn't have wanted that. They'd want you to make the most out of your life and spend it to the best!"

Hinata kept sobbing and Neji hugged her. He knew how it felt to have lost a loved one. He lost his father and mother when he was only a little boy.

He held Hinata for a little while until she stopped crying. She pulled away from him and blushed as she saw the big wet spot she left on his shirt.

"Sorry, Neji" she whispered and looked at her hands that rested in her lap.

"No problem. I didn't like this shirt any way." He smirked, trying to make her smile. But it didn't work. He walked over to a small table and grabbed some napkins. He wet one in a small sink and walked back to Hinata.

"Here, clean your self up." He smiled. "You look like a disaster."

She gave a small smile as she imaged how she must look and Neji smiled in triumph.

Just as she finished cleaning her face off, the doctor walked in.

"Good to see you up, Ms. Hyuuga." He said and gave her a small smile.

Hinata nodded her head a little but didn't say a word as the doctor walked around her and checked the various machines about her.

"Okay, Ms. Hyuuga. You seem to be fine now. You may go."

Hinata nodded and the man smiled again before leaving.

"Come on Hinata. Let's go back home." Neji said as he helped her off the bed.

Hinata nodded and stepped down but her legs gave way and she lurched forward. Luckily, Neji caught her and sighed as he set her back to her feet.

"What time is it?" she asked as she solemnly walked from the building.

"It's 8:27. But I already called your boss. You don't have to work today."

She nodded as she walked to her car. "Are you okay to drive?" Neji asked, a little concerned.

She kept her frown as she nodded. Neji left her as she started her engine and pulled out of the parking space. She stopped as she got out and squeezed her eyes closed. What was going to happen now?

She sighed and continued to drive.

Sasuke woke up rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He stretched out on the big mattress and yawned. The room was dark but he could see that it was only because of the thick black curtains were blocking out the light of the early morning sun.

He sighed and got off his bed and walked to the bathroom. He didn't feel like going anywhere today. He just wanted to stay home and chill. He walked in and stopped in front of his sink. He stared at his reflection. His hair was messy and his eyelids hung low with sleep.

He turned on the tap and washed his face and then looked again. It was a little better. He was fully awake now but his hair was still a mess. He lazily ran his hands through his hair and then smirked with satisfaction. He then turned to brush his teeth.

When he was finally finished, he walked from the room and pulled open his closet. He barely looked in and grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt that had the symbol of Konoha on it.

He pulled them on and walked out of his bedroom, out into the very spacious living room. He made his way across the thick soft black carpet and into the small open kitchen. He pulled out a small white bowl and some cereal and got the milk and some orange juice from the fridge. As he fixed his small breakfast the phone rang.

He walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke groaned. "Is it time already for you to start annoying me?"

He heard Naruto snicker. "Hey, what are you going to do today?"

"I was just gonna chill here." He replied and finished making his breakfast.

"Oh, well, Kiba is having a pool party at 12. You wanna go?"

Sasuke leaned his head to one side as he thought.

"Alright." He said after a long while. It would be a lot more entertaining than just sitting around his apartment all day.

"Good!" Naruto replied. "See ya then."

Sasuke hung up without a goodbye and took his breakfast and sat on one of the big black leather coaches. He put it on the glossy black coffee table and took a bit before flipping on the TV. He sat back and flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. As he was passing by a channel he saw a picture of a young girl on the news and stopped.

He turned up the volume to try and listen to what they where saying.

"Late last night, the millionaire Hiashi Hyuuga and his daughter Hanabi Hyuuga's private plane went down with them in it. Unfortunately the two did not make it and died on impact." Sasuke sighed. Another death. "Many had thought that this Hanabi had been his only daughter and only heir to the entire Hyuuga fortune but or sources inform us that she was not the only daughter. That in fact she was the second and youngest daughter." The woman stopped and the picture of the young girl magnified. "This is the 'said to be' eldest daughter of Hiashi and the heir to the millions he had so suddenly left behind." The picture disappeared and the lady continued. "Why did no one know about this girl and why was she kept hidden? All of this will be found out next week on, Konoha News!"

Sasuke's eyes were still glued to the screen as it went on TV.

'Cha, its just another drama that would put more attention on the poor young girl than need.' He thought. 'But she was pretty cute.' He thought back at the picture. She looked about 20 or so and had long black hair and the most interesting pair of eyes. They were almost completely white like most of the Hyuuga's but hers where different. They seemed to have a light purple tint in them. They seemed more of a pale lavender rather than white. And her face was pale and flawless.

He pushed her out of his mind. 'She's probably one of those bitchy girls who always get what they want.' He thought.

He frowned at the thought. He hated those types of girls. But he happened to know one and she happened to be one of his biggest fan girls. He glared at his cereal as the pink-haired girl's image flashed across his mind.

Suddenly, he realized that he'd lost his appetite.

He picked up the bowl and put it in the sink and turned off the TV. He might as well go to the gym and work out before the party. He walked over to the closet next to the front door and grabbed his gym bag. He needed to work out any way. He hadn't done any training for almost a week now. He had been so busy at work. He sighed as he grabbed his car key and walked out the apartment and locked the door. He would work out twice as hard because of that. He sighed again.

BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! The first chappy! Yea! Hope I get as many reviews as my last story. Or maybe even more! And I'll keep working on this story and my old one. I have a lot of free time on my hands right now. =3

Sasuke: Review or die.

Midnight: That wasn't nice Sasuke!

Sasuke: I don't care.

Midnight: Please Review! The more reviews, the more I update. I'm a review whore. ^.^"

(Psst! Rae here, Midnight's new beta! I've checked through and made a few changes, and we'll be uploading the updated chapters as soon as I'm done with them. If you notice any mistakes I've missed, please, point them out and I'll fix 'em. Thanks!)


	2. Depression

Hey! It's me again, Thanks for all the reviews. I have writers block on my other story so I'll be updating this more. Any way, here's the next chappy! Enjoy and review!

Um, Some asked me a question, if Sasuke was also a heir. Well, In this story. He is the only remaining Uchiha that he knows about besides his brother. His brother will work him self further into the story. Don't worry.

Hinata lay in her bed in the dark as she stared up into the darkness. The clock next to her bed flashed '4:23' and the whole house was quiet, save for a cough now and again from Neji's room. Her eyes where puffy and red, and dried tear stains showed all over her face.

'Could this really be happening? Is this a dream?' she asked herself for the umpteenth time that night.

It was only last night that she had received the phone call from the doctor, and since then she hadn't eaten or moved from her room. She was too depressed. Neji had thankfully taken over the preparations for the funeral that was taking place a few hours from then. All she had to do was go. She sniffled as she got up from her bed and moved to her bathroom.

She flicked on the light and went over to the sink and looked into the mirror. Her hair hadn't been brushed in a while. It lay in a long braid going down her back with some strands sticking out here and there. Her eyes were all red and her cheeks were tearstained. Not to mention her nose was red as well due to the countless numbers of blowing into the used tissues that now littered her floor.

She walked over to the shower and pulled off her short black silk nightgown and stepped into the shower. She needed it. She didn't want to go to her own father and sister's funeral looking like that! She sighed as the warm water sprayed over her and the mist rose around her like a cloud. She calmed her mind and tried to forget every thing. Tried to forget that her sister and father had just died and she was now left alone to be the heir and the head of the whole Hyuuga family. She breathed deeply as she felt her mind begin to lift with the steam around her. She felt a form of herself rise up and drift through the small window in the shower as if she herself had become a part of the heated cloud. She watched through hazy eyes as the mist moved lazily through the city. It seemed to not be in much of a hurry as it drifted high up over the roofs of the buildings. However, it seemed like it did have an intended destination.

She followed along with her mind as the mist began to go lower and lower until it came down to the top floor of a very large and expensive-looking building. It drifted along the building until it found a slightly open window and slipped in.

She was now floating around a very dark room. The curtains were black, and a big bed with black sheets could be seen pressed against a wall. A figure lay, unmoving, under the covers, and she became curious.

The steam lazily floated towards the figure. She gazed helplessly as the mist seemed to stop and hover just above where the person's head was so that she was looking down at them. She was close enough to the face that if she wanted to, she could tilt her head forward and kiss him.

The man lay on his back with his hands behind his head. His face was calm and emotionless as he lay there like one of the dead. His dark, blackish-blue hair splayed across the black pillowcase and it seemed to bring out the paleness of his skin. A paleness that seemed to almost mirror her own. His cheeks looked soft and inviting, and his thin pink lips were closed tightly. But one of the things she noticed the most were his eyes.

She was a sucker for guys with unusual eyes, but his were just breathtaking. They were sharp and narrow, the complete opposites to her own, and his long thick lashes seemed to give them a slightly feminine touch. But his undoubtedly male body would never make her wonder whether or not he was 100% male.

She looked at him while she wondered how his eyes would look when open, what color they would be. Her hand slowly moved forward to cup his cheek, but as soon as her misty fingers touched his cheek, his eyes snapped open.

The dark onyx orbs locked onto her face as his brows drew and he frowned. Just as she pulled her hand away, she saw the once inky black irises begin to swirl and were instantly turned to red. She gasped, and before she knew it, she was being pulled back through the window and through the air at breakneck speed before she finally came to a jolt in her body.

She gasped as she opened her eyes and found herself on the shower floor. She coughed and turned off the tap as she pulled herself up from the ground. Had she fallen asleep? She tried to remember the man she had just seen. He seemed familiar to her but for some reason, she just couldn't remember how. She frowned and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. That was extremely odd.

She walked out of the room and glance at the clock. '5:56' She gasped as stared in disbelief. Exactly how long had that little 'trip' taken her? Her frown deepened as she moved to her dresser and picked up her brush. She undid the braid and began to brush through it. Since she had her hair in a braid for so long without brushing it, it was wavy and fell down her back like a long black veil. She brushed it all back except for the two locks that she left to frame her face and her bangs that stopped just below her eyebrows. Then she put two silver clasps just above each ear to keep the hair from coming back forward. She finally pulled on some underwear and walked over to her closet.

She moved through the clothes quickly, pushing all her colors to the far side and keeping all her black together in one spot. She looked through the mass of black clothes and finally settled on a plain black dress. She pulled it over her head and looked at herself in the full-length mirror on her wall. The dress was simple, with no complicated design or pattern on it. It reached her to her knees and had no sleeves. The neck came down to the top of her chest in a simple 'V' shape. It didn't show much of her chest and it was pretty conservative. She sighed as she closed the closet and left the room.

Sasuke still sat in his bed gazing off into space. 'Was that just a dream?' He shook his head. He was probably hallucinating. He was sure he just saw a woman floating over him. Not just any woman. A **very** beautiful woman. He remembered the face easily. It was as if it was burned into his mind. It was that woman from the TV, The heiress of the Hyuuga fortune. He gazed off into the gloomy darkness that settled in the room.

'Didn't they say that her father and sister died? Holy shit… Was she a ghost?' he asked himself as his brows drew together.

He squeezed his eyes shut and got off the bed. With a sigh, he went through his daily routine. Face, hair, teeth, then clothes.

He walked into the living room and flipped on the TV, then went to grab some orange juice from the fridge. As he poured the orange liquid into the crystal glass he heard a voice on the TV.

"-Being one of Konoha's **MOST** eligible bachelors. The Uchiha was seen at a pool party yesterday getting cozy with a certain actress, a miss Sakura Haruno. Who knows, maybe there will be another little Uchiha running around before the year ends!"

Sasuke glared at the newswoman on TV.

"Yeah fucking right." He said calmly and gulped down some of the orange juice before refilling the glass and going to the couch.

If he remembered correctly, Sakura was the one who kept coming on to him. She was the one who came and snuggled up to him as he laid down on the beach bed. When he tried to ask her to move, she just giggled and said. "Oh, Sasuke."

His lip twitched as he stopped himself from sneering.

He didn't understand why these people kept bothering him. No matter how many times he pushed them away. No matter how many time he threatened, swore, cursed and walked away from them. They always seemed to come back. God, he hated the media.

A bunch of lifeless leeches, they were. Running around town trying to find out information on other people's lives while they had none of their own.

He looked back up at the TV as the one news anchor began to talk again.

"On the same note, Hinata Hyuuga, now **the** most eligible woman in Konoha today, will be holding her father and sister's funeral today at 10am. It is a closed ceremony with only a few good friends of the family and relatives."

Sasuke smirked. Good for her.

"Konoha news has tried to get in contact with the young Heiress for a day now, but all information concerning the young woman has been withheld from the public."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. Keeping herself private would only heighten their interest in her. He rolled his eyes. She really must have been an amateur when it came to the paparazzi.

"The woman was last seen leaving the Konoha General Hospital yesterday morning with a strange man."

Sasuke cocked his eyebrow again. She had a boyfriend?

He sighed and continued looking at the TV.

"Konoha news will keep you updated on this young woman so please stay posted."

Again, a picture came up on the screen. It was the girl again.

He was beginning to wonder if it was more than coincidence that he was seeing her face everywhere. First on the news, then in his dream, now on the news again. But then again, maybe his mind was just relaying the information he had seen yesterday in his dream. Plus, he was in the news every day. It was no coincidence if she was on every day, too.

He gulped down the rest of the drink and got up to put the glass in the dishwasher when his phone rang.

"Hello." He mumbled.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" came the high-pitched annoying voice.

Sasuke frowned. "What is it now, Dobe?" he asked dryly.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!"

"Hn." he mumbled.

"Hey, um, I have this friend you see, and she's hosting a funeral today. And I was kind of wondering if you wanted to come?" Sasuke frowned again.

"Who?" he asked.

"Um, maybe you've seen her on TV. Hinata Hyuuga?" Sasuke's brows drew together.

"You know her?" he asked, a little unsure.

"Yeah! Of course! She works at a small Ramen stand that I love going to!"

Sasuke thought for a bit. Maybe he could go. Just to see how she really looked.

"Fine."

"Ok. It's at 10 at the Hyuuga mansion. You know where that is, right?"

"Duh."

"Ok then. Bye!"

Sasuke hung up the phone without another word. Sometimes he wondered why he even called that annoy thing his friend. But he knew why. 'Because that annoying thing has been there for me ever since we were 12.' he thought.

He groaned as he looked at the clock. It was 8 o'clock.

He turned and went to his room to find something to wear. It wasn't hard, most of his clothes were black anyway.

He pulled out a simple black suit and put it on his bed. It was a half -hour drive to the Hyuuga mansion. He'd just get ready now then stop by somewhere to get a drink before going.

Hinata sighed as she flicked through the TV channels. Her father had just died and already she was seeing herself all over the news. "The heiress this!", "The heiress that!". She was getting aggravated. They didn't have any respect for her privacy.

She sighed as she tried to calm herself down. She imagined that she would be at the center of attention for a while. She glanced over as she heard a door open.

Neji came out of his room in only his boxers. Hinata thought she would have gotten used to it by now. It happened on an almost daily basis, but still she took one look at him and blushed, looking away.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked he walked to kitchen.

Hinata nodded and focused on the TV. She didn't really want to talk to any one about her feelings right now.

She heard him rummage around the kitchen for a bit before returning to his room.

She sighed and clicked off the TV as she heard the door close. She sat there for a bit staring up at the ceiling for a bit. Finally Neji came out fully dressed and motion for the door.

"Come on. We have to get there a little early." He said as he grabbed both their car keys and handed Hinata hers when she got up and came to the door. She opened the closet next to the door and pulled on a pair of simple black heels and walked out the door.

"You go ahead. I'll lock the door." Neji said and gave her a quick warm smile. Hinata nodded but kept the frown that she had on since she woke up.

She walked down the narrow stairs and walked along the parking lot. She finally stopped in front of her car and deactivated the alarm and unlocked the door. She got in and sighed as she started up the engine.

She sighed again as she sat still for moment. She glanced down at the radio and flipped it on. She pressed the play button and her C.D. began.

Her eyes began to water as she heard the song begin to play.

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light.  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
And I can't STAND the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't STAND the pain

She turned on the engine and wiped the tears away from her eyes and tried to focus on driving. She pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. 

*CHORUS*  
How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold  
On to a time when  
Nothing mattered  
And I can't explain  
What happened and I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

She kept her eyes glued to the road but she could feel he heart tighten. How could this have happened to her? Yes, she did make her mistakes. She should have gotten closer to her sister and her father but she didn't. Instead, she pulled herself away from them to live life her own way.

But then again, her father wasn't of the nicest fathers around. She could clearly see that he would have preferred Hanabi to be the heir. She sighed. Well, they were both gone now. She and Neji were the only ones who would be living in the Hyuuga mansion soon.

*CHORUS*  
How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

The song finally ended and she sighed and stopped the C.D. She didn't want to hear any more. She traveled in the silence for a little moment before pulling up the long drive way towards the Hyuuga mansion.

She drove up the long gravel road and stopped in the small parking lot close to the door. She drew her brows together as she noticed another car next to hers.

The black convertible looked expensive and new. She gazed at it. The windows were tinted so dark that she could barely see into it, but she could see it was empty.

She dismissed it and got out of her car. She locked the door and activated the alarm as she stood and looked around her. It had been a while since she had last been to her first home. The grassy lawn spread for what seemed like miles. She saw trees now and again but the most were a short way to the south and they seemed to be bunching around a large fountain. She sighed and turned and looked up at the big house.

It was plain white and rose for two stories. It spread a little on both sides of the expensive heavy oak door and then went back more so it was a perfectly square.

She walked towards the door and looked through her keys to make sure she still had the keys to the front door.

Just as she began climbing up the stairs, she heard some one yell from behind her.

"It's her!" she heard the voice yell and she spun around quickly. "It's Ms. Hyuuga!"

She saw a young man with a camera standing and pointing to her with his mouth open in shock. Suddenly she heard more yells as a mass of people ran around the side of the building holding cameras.

She stood in shock for a moment as she watched them run at her. She gasped and cringed as the flashes from the cameras began and she saw spots. Suddenly she was assaulted by tape recorders.

"Ms. Hyuuga! How are you taking the news of your father and sister's deaths?!"

"Ms. Hyuuga! Is it true you are love child of Hiashi and a long ago friend?!"

"Ms. Hyuuga! Will you be following in your sisters' foot steps as a rebellious teen?!"

"Ms. Hyuuga! Is it true th-"

Her head was beginning to spin and hers eyes were wide with fright. Were these mad people going to kill her?! She began to feel her head get light and her legs began to give way. But just as the darkness began to consume her thoughts, she heard a voice cry out, and she caught in someone's arms.

"Hey you assholes! Get away from her!" the voice yelled.

Then everything went black.

There. Another chappy. Hope you like it. Sorry for the cliffy. Please don't hate me! But I have to go. Please review! Hope you like the story!

Sasuke- Thank you. Now (glares and misty) **please** review.

Misty- Good Sasuke! Now you just have to try and stop straining on the word please.

Hinata- P-p-p-please r-r-review! (Blushes)

Bye!

(Rae here! Yet another chapter.. This one took longer to check through, cuz SOMEONE stole the computer to go TAKE FACEBOOK QUIZZES. *pout* But yeah, do as Sasuke, Hinata, and Jadey-kins say, and please review!)

Jade – Rae wtf? "Jadey-kins" really?

Rae – Damn straight. d^w^b


	3. The funeral and after

**Misty:** Hey, I'm sorry to all my readers for not updating sooner. I've got a lot to do these days and can't find time. But I'll keep trying to update as soon as I can. I wish it was still summer vacation. Any way, I'm really sorry and I hope you guys will keep reading and reviewing. And thanks for all the positive reviews. Lub Ya'll!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata groaned as she moved to sit up. She opened her eyes and frowned. She was in her room. Her room at the mansion. She shivered as she sat up and squeezed her eyes shut.

The pain of that day being her father and sister's funeral flushed back into her head and tears began to form in her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut harder as she fought to keep her tears from falling.

She sighed and opened her eyes again after she had squeezed the tears back. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. She walked quietly to the door but stopped as she heard whispering.

"She shouldn't have to go through this. She's too nice." Came a feminine voice.

"I know but she doesn't have much choice now does she?" came a male voice that she recognized as Neji's.

"Those paparazzi bastards will keep coming at her until she's old news." The girl said.

"I know. Just after she left the apartment a herd of them showed up. Lucky me, I was still there or they might have broken into the apartment. But ii told the landlord to keep them off the property. I dunno how long he could keep them." Neji said.

"Do you think it will be ok for you guys to still be living there?"

"Well it'll be to painful for her to move back to the house now. We'll have to wait. But don't worry. I'll protect her the best I can."

"Like you protected her from the paparazzi this morning?"

There was pause.

Finally Neji replied in a sad voice.

"I made a mistake this morning. They caught me off guard. It won't happen again."

"I hope so. Or I'll have your ass Neji."

"Don't worry. By the way Ino, Thanks for helping her this morning."

"No problem. I couldn't stand there and watch one of my friends be cornered by those information sucking vampires."

"Oh yea, I heard what happened between you and the Sakura girl."

Ino snorted. "Please. It didn't surprise me one bit. I knew Huro was fooling around behind my back with her. She loves compition. That's the only reason she went for him. Because he was mine."

"I don't think I like her."

"Trust me. She's not one of the best people out there."

"She doesn't seem like it. As far as I see, she moves from man to man faster than she can change underwear."

"Yea but every one knows the only guy she really wants is that Uchiha."

"You mean Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yup. She'd do any thing for him. Any thing."

Neji snorted. "I hate obsessed fan girls."

"Well she's one of them."

Neji snorted again.

"Any way, I'm gonna go and see if she's awake. The funeral will start soon. See you late Ino."

"Ok. I'll go keep the guests in check."

"Ok"

Hinata backed away from the door and pretended she was just moving to the door as Neji came in.

He smirked as he saw Hinata pretend to rub her eyes.

"So how much did you hear?"

Hinata blushed and turned away.

"Any way, I hope your feeling better now. The funeral is starting in a bit."

"Yea." She replied and lowered her head with a frown plastered across her face.

Neji saw her frowned and sighed. "It'll be ok Hinata. I promise."

"Ok… wait… what about the paparazzi people?"

"Don't worry. I've got security officers on patrol and I've but a few helicopters to control the air space."

Hinata sighed and nodded. For some reason, she could tell her life was about to be a lot more difficult.

Hinata stood at the foot of the two graves as she watched her father and sister's coffin being lowered into the cold and uninviting earth.

Tears rolled out of her eyes as she sobbed her heart out. They where gone. Forever. She gave a stifled sob as she watched the grave diggers begin to shovel the dirt back into the grave. She looked up at Neji and saw a mirrored image of her pain but not her tears.

She turned back to the grave and sobbed more. A pain grabbed at her heart as the coffin was now out of sight. Covered in at least a 5 inches of dirt now. The pain continued to pull at her heart to the point the she gave a small scream and Neji pulled her to him in a tight hug.

They stayed like that for a few more moments before Neji let her go when the graves where finally covered.

The party finally moved in side to the living room. Hinata walked in with Neji and was instantly over whelmed with hugs and cards and condolences.

She stood near a window over looking the front garden as people came forward and gave their condolences. After many tears, people stopped coming forward and talked amongst the other guest.

She wiped the last tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and moved to the window.

She looked down at the grassy garden and cleared her mind. She had to be brave. It was just her now.

She moved her hand up to her throat and her fingers curled into a fist around the small necklace of a fairy on a rock as the other one followed and rested them on her chest.

The soft breeze blew through the window and she closed her eyes as the wind blew against her still moist cheek.

Sasuke had frowned as he moved to the front door of mansion and rung the door. He had wanted to come sooner but he had been assaulted by a herd of desperate women at the bar. It wasn't easy to get by them and when he finally managed to get out the back door, he was cornered by three old women who wanted him to go out with there daughters. When he said no, they asked him to go out with them. He looked at the old women in their long flowery dresses with their gray hair and wrinkled skin and shivered. He turned them down as well before rushing out and down a back ally.

He finally made it to his car and sighed. He was home free. He got in and started his engine but as soon as he pulled out of the parking lot and went down the road a little, he was stopped by the sound of sirens.

He calmly pulled over and the police car pulled up behind him. He kept his hands on the wheel and kept his head forward as he heard the door slam and footsteps coming toward him.

Finally, the footsteps stopped by his door. He looked up and the strange man as he smiled down at him.

"Good day Mr. Uchiha."

"Good day." He replied calmly as he moved his head back forward and dropped his hands to his side.

"Do you know who I am Mr. Uchiha?"

"No" he said as she kept his gaze on the road in front him.

"Well Mr. Uchiha. I happen to be your biggest fan"

Sasuke frowned and cursed him self when the man said it.

"Can I please have you autograph?" the man said and handed him a pen and paper. Sasuke nodded and signed it quickly.

"Is there anything else you officer?" he asked quietly as he handed back the paper. The officer smirked before continuing.

"Not unless you want to give me your phone number and agree to go out with me some time?" he said and leaned on the side of the car giving a Sasuke what was suppose to be a sexy smirk.

Sasuke felt a lump suddenly form at his throat and he almost choked.

Finally he recovered and replied calmly. "I'm sorry. I can't"

The officer seemed to grow suddenly extremely angry. And before Sasuke could blink, he was stand in front of him with his hands on his hips.

"What?! Am I not pretty enough for you?! Huh, Mr. Oh-look-at-me-I'm-so-sexy-and-to-good-for-you?!?! Is it because of my slight weight problem?! Or the way I dress?! Or-"

"Officer!" Sasuke finally interrupted. "I'm not gay."

The anger instantly disappeared from the man's face as he stared wide-eyed at Sasuke.

"Oh" he finally managed to say. "I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha. I just thought-"

"It's ok" Sasuke sighed. "Is there anything else?"

"No."

"Thank you"

Sasuke finally started his engine and drove off slowly. He couldn't believe the day he was having. But finally he made it to the mansion and was relieved.

He looked one last time at the door before pressing the door bell. He stood there as he waited for some one to open the door but the longer he wait, the more he thought that no one was there.

Was he really that late?

He looked around before pressing the bell again. Still no one came. Finally he turned and moved along the house. Maybe they where all in the back yard still or he could find a door open to get in.

As he moved around a corner of the house, He found him self in a large garden. He moved still along the house as he look for a door that he could get into. As the other corner drew closer he finally stopped when he say an open window. He looked in and came face to face with the same girl from TV.

Hinata sighed as she released the necklace and opened her eyes. She was going to be a big girl now. As she opened her eyes and focused on what was in front of her, she almost gasped. It was the guy from her dream!

Her eyes widened in shock as the guy's mouth opened slowly in shock. Time seemed to stopped as she stood there staring into his dark eyes. A slight breeze blew through the window as her long dark hair tickled her face. Everything seemed to be in slow motion to her. Suddenly a faint smile tainted her moist cheeks she blinked a slowly. Expecting that when she opened her eyes he'd be gone. But when she opened them again he was still there. And he looked even better than before.

The sun was setting and it left a shiny golden light that seemed to make him glow like a god. His dark eyes seemed to be instantly illuminated. The dark onyx orbs seemed to reflect the red the stained across the sky and her smile instantly turned into a gasp. His dark hair and dark suit seemed to make his skin death fully pale but the glow was still there.

She blinked again. But this time when she opened her eyes, he was gone. She instantly moved forward and stuck her head out the window to see where the dark haired god had gone but she couldn't find him anywhere.

"What are you looking for?" came a familiar voice.

"The God" Hinata said before realizing what she said.

"What?"

"Huh?" she replied and turned around and came face to face with Naruto.

"You just said you where looking for 'The God'" he replied with a smile.

Hinata blushed. "Oh. I'm sorry."

Naruto laughed and stood besides her as she turned around to survey the remaining. The frown instantly came back across her face. She had forgotten everything for a second there.

Some people had already left but Neji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Lee and Naruto where still there. Most of the people there didn't even come because they knew her father or her sister. They all knew the pain she went through while she lived with them. They all went for her. To make sure she was ok. She was about to walk towards the group when she spotted Kakashi sitting in a corner with his face glued to his book. A small giggle escaped her lips as she saw the familiar smirk on his face and the twinkle in his eyes.

"What are you laughing at?" came another voice.

Hinata turned and looked at Ino.

"It's nothing." Hinata said softly, the smile slipping from her lips again.

"Hey don't lose your smile again!" Naruto said quickly as he saw the smile leaving.

"Yea! You look really cute when you smile!" Ino added in an attempt to make her smile or blush. Anything but frown.

Hinata did smile and blush. The red spread across her face as red wine spilling across a smooth surface.

"There! That's better!" Naruto smirked.

Hinata's smile got bigger as she her blush began to fade. She felt warmth spread across her heart. It seemed to chase away the cold she was feeling since she heard of her father and sister's death. She looked down as Ino and Naruto began an argument about who made her smile first.

She faintly heard the door open but didn't bother to look up. She began to softly hum the tune of a song she liked but just as she got to the chorus she heard Naruto speak.

"Sasuke-Teme! It took you long enough!"

Hinata looked up as he said up to look at Naruto but his eyes where glued to the door. She slowly followed his gazed and her eyes came to rest on him.

"God?"

"Did you say something Hinata?" Naruto said as he turned around to look at her but she couldn't get her eyes to look away.

They held each others gaze for what seemed like an eternity before Naruto spoke again.

"Hinata?"

"Huh? Oh. Um, nothing" she said quickly and broke the eye contact.

"Okaaaay" Naruto replied and turned slowly.

She kept her eyes on the ground as Naruto continued to speak. She saw the man…Sasuke's feet approach but she refused to look up again.

She stood their as other people came to join in on the conversation. It was some how becoming a very heated discussion about what they thought Kakashi was reading about this time.

As they became more preoccupied she managed to sink back from the group and back to the window. Finally she looked up saw that she wasn't the only one who had pulled away from the conversation. Sasuke was standing a little way off. Looking straight at her. A small blush spread across her face as she quickly looked down again.

"Hinata?" came Neji's voice.

"Yes?" she replied softly.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Let's go."

As the party moved out of the house and into the parking lot, she kept her self and her gaze from Sasuke. It was a little to weird for her.

She heard a few engines start and as she looked up she saw his dark head ascend into a dark car.

She sighed as she felt Neji lightly hold her elbow to guide her to her car.

"Will you be ok for driving by your self?" he asked a little worried.

"No. It's ok. I can manage." She said and pulled out her car keys.

She gave Neji a faint smile as reassurance as she unlocked and got into her car. The smile disappeared as soon as she got inside though.

She started the engine and put the car in reverse. As she pulled the car out she saw Sasuke's dark car moved out the front gate and into the main road. Her lip twitched a little. She pulled out and moved down the long drive and turned onto the road but turned the opposite direction from Sasuke. She just wanted to go back to her apartment and curl up under her blankets and cry for a bit. She wanted to get it all out.

She couldn't be bothered to turn on the radio as she drove. She knew what kind of C.D's she had and she knew that they would only worsen her mood so she spent the time in quiet.

Finally she got back to her apartment and pulled the door closed. Knowing Neji, he would probably come in late and go straight to bed. So she locked it a moved straight to her room. She took a quick shower and pulled on a pair of black boy boxers and a plain white tank top. She tied her hair up in a bun at the nape of her neck and crawled into bed.

Some tears had already slipped past as she was showering and dressing so she grabbed a tissue and cleaned them away. Just as she pulled the covers over her head, her phone ran. She let go a slight groan as she considered leaving it to ring but it got the best of her as she reached to her bed side table to answer.

"Hello." She said quietly.

"Hinata?" came Ino's voice.

"Yes?"

"Hey, How are you?" she asked and the concern was plain in her voice.

"I'm ok."

"You sure? I come over any time you need me to ok? Just call and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks a lot. But I'm ok right now."

"Ok."

They paused for a moment before Ino spoke again.

"Hey, how about tomorrow night we go out to have a little fun or something? Or is it a little to soon?" she asked.

"No, it's ok. Sure I'll go wit you." Hinata said with a faint smile. She was happy to have a friend like Ino.

"Great! I'll come over tomorrow and we can spend the day out and go shopping and see a movie or something and then later maybe we can go to a new night club that opened down town?"

"Sounds great" Hinata said as she kept her smile.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye! Feel better!"

"Thanks. Bye."

She hung out the phone and this time. She kept the smile as she sank under the covers.

Sasuke laid down on his coach and stared at the ceiling with his usual serious face. He couldn't stop thinking of the goddess that had been standing at the window. She really wasn't the type that he thought she was at first. She actually seemed really nice. A lot nicer than the famous drag queens that most girls looked up in Konoha today.

She seemed to have a good personality, once you got past her shyness and she seemed to be able to keep up a good conversation.

He sighed before he moved to go to bed. He didn't really feel like to move or go any tonight. He just wanted to sleep. For some reason, He felt exhausted.

He'd see what happened tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. Another chappy. Please review now! Thanks for all the reviews!


	4. A special day

Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner but I had like half the story already written but then my laptop got all screwed up and I lost everything. T.T I cried for like two days and I got so aggravated I just could be bothered continuing. But now I got I got a new laptop so I hope to update sooner. Oh and thanks for all the reviews! Ya'll really make me want to finish this story.

A sharp knock on the door woke her as laid in her bed. She lifted her head to look at the door, contemplating on weather or not to answer.

She decided not to and dropped her head back and pulled the sheets above her face.

The knock came again, but this time with a voice.

"Hinata?" came the familiar female voice. "It's me. Ino."

Hinata mentally slapped her self. She had completely forgotten about there agreement they had today.

"Come in." she called softly and pulled the blanket off before moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

Iino walked into the room smiling.

"You ok?"

Hinata nodded and got up.

"Just give me a moment and I'll be ready."

"Ok!" Ino smiled

Hinata got up and walked to her bathroom as Ino started to clean her room up a little. She moved to the mirror and sighed at her appearance before she began to brush her teeth.

"Hey… uh… I want to take you to Club 74 tonight ok?"

Hinata almost chocked on her toothpaste.

"Huh?" she managed to rasp out between coughs.

"Don't worry! I've reserved a booth for us so if you ever feel the need to get away from the people you could just go and chill in there!"

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes before agreeing. She finished her teeth quickly and got a shower and pulled on a pair of jean and a black tee and came out to find a smiling Ino standing in the middle of her clean room.

"Thank you but you didn't have to d that. I would have cleaned it later." Hinata said with a smile.

"It's ok." Ino replied happily. "But I just have to do one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Fix you!"

"Huh?" Hinata asked raising her brow.

"If your gonna go out with me I want you to look like royalty!"

Hinata just blushed and looked at the ground.

"We're gonna go shopping and get you something nice… no. Sexy to wear tonight!"

Hinata's blush deepened as Ino grabbed her hand and pulled out the door.

"Now." Ino smiled as she allowed Hinata to grab something quick to eat. "Your car or mine?"

oooooooo

"Come on! It's not like you don't want to!" the annoying blonde smirked.

Sasuke felt his eye twitch as the blonde playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"What do you think Kiba?" Naruto asked as he turned to his friend in the back seat.

"Uh I dunno. Sakura isn't my type…" he said as he scratched his head and tried to keep out of the conversation.

Sasuke just kept his eyes on the road and ignored him. It wasn't the first Naruto insisted on talking about Sakura and Sasuke. He knew Sasuke wasn't interested and probably never would be but he always insisted, even though he was obsessed with the girl himself, that Sasuke needed a girl in his life. But it wasn't as though he didn't try. He'd asked out dozens of girls but every time they never seemed to be the type of girl he was looking for. He even tried to ask out Sakura but things ended up as she tried forcing her self on him and he ended up ditching her in the middle of the restaurant and caused a seen in which the media would never forget.

He sighed as he finally pulled into the parking lot of Movie Theater. He suppressed a groan as he saw the same pink haired menace waiting by the door.

"How does she always know where we are?" he thought out loud. Kiba chuckled as Naruto hopped out of the car and went to her.

"Maybe she's got Sasuke radar."

Sasuke passed Kiba an extremely cooled glare but this only caused Kiba to laugh more.

He finally exited the car followed be Kiba and locked to the doors and put on the alarm. He solemnly walked to the entrance of the building were Naruto was currently passing some lame joke at Sakura. He watched as she gave an overly dramatic laugh before turning and looking him straight in the eye.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" she smiled and greeted Kiba. Sasuke just kept his face completely clear of any emotion. He was like a zombie. Barely wishing to pass a smile or a frown.

"Come on!" Naruto smirked as he grabbed Kiba and Sakura's arm dragged them into the theater. Sasuke quietly followed behind and sighed.

He let Naruto buy there tickets and Kiba choose the movie. It was something about two guys who were desperate to get laid. His felt his brow twitch as he watched to movie. It sort of reminded him of the two idiots sitting next to him. Especially Naruto. He knew Naruto well enough to know that he was a BIG closet pervert. He couldn't care less though. He did like sex but he wasn't crazy about it. Most the girl's he'd had sex with had so much practice that he barely even had to move. He smirked as he remembered on specific girl that had really freaked him out. She wanted to tie him up to a post and beat him as a type of foreplay. He had immediately left the girl's apartment. Leaving her butt naked on the bed.

That was another thing about him. He never brought any girls to his apartment. Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and a few other close friends came by now ad again but he preferred his apartment to be a place where he could go and escape every one.

He sighed as something funny happened on the screen and the room laughed. He wasn't really into the movie.

"I'm going to the bathroom." He said quietly and got up before any one could reply.

He walked down the deserted hall of the theater. Most movies where still in progress and a chorus of different sounds echoed from the rooms. He finally got to the bathroom and pushed the door open. He stepped into the bright long room filled with many stalls and a long row of sinks in the center and moved straight to the sinks. He sighed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His dark hair was hanging low in his face and his eyes were even darker. The black tee and baggy jeans he was wearing didn't help to lighten his look either but it was his look. He didn't like wearing bright colors. The most he would wear was a white shirt on rare occasions. And even though he tried his best to not stand out in public and to be left alone people just seemed to always want to follow him.

He sighed and turned on the sink and splashed cool water on his face. He then turned and stalked back to the room where his 'friends' were.

oooooooo

Hinata felt dizzy as she stood on the stairs of the escalator. They had completely cover every store on the bottom floor and her hands where full of bags. She glanced at the grinning blonde at her side and a faint smile crossed her face for a second. The girl was like a shopping machine. Door seemed to open for her as she walked by stores, begging her to come in and look and she heeded to there temptation thus ending up with Hinata getting a whole new wardrobe. She was lucky she had brought her credit card with her because she would have probably already run out of cash. Lucky thing that they weren't shopping in the really expensive stores. Even though she had the whole Hyuuga fortune at her fingertips she didn't really want to spend much. She had rather donate the money to a charity, which did do that morning. She donated up to 7million dollars to a series of orphanages and research centers she had passed on her way. She felt good about it though. She could finally help people in great need.

As the she stepped off the stairs her friend instantly grabbed her hand.

"Oh my gosh!" she shrieked as she pulled her to an open door. She stopped at a mannequin and smirked.

"You're gonna wear this tonight." She said in a rather final voice. Hinata looked up at the clothes and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"B-b-b-but….. I-I can't w-w-wear that!" she said softly.

"Yes you can!" Ino replied confidently. "Excuse me! Miss! Can I please have this?"

"The everything?"

"Yes." Ino said with a smirk.

The young girl Ino had stopped just shrugged her shoulders and pulled the mannequin down and started stripping it.

"But… But…" Hinata started weakly.

"But nothing! Hinata, your single right?"

"Yes. But-"

"But nothing! Tonight your gonna leave that club with a man at your heels!"

Hinata began to blush wildly. She wasn't sure about that. In her hole life she had only been kissed a handful of times. Nothing really serious and nothing to… well, passionate. She wasn't a virgin though. She remember when Shino and her where together. He didn't talk much or show much emotion to her but she had though she loved him. Shortly after they had had sex the first time they had decided to just stay friends. Which they did. Shino was still one of her few good friends that she trusted.

"Ok! So now that that's over what do you say we go and have a late lunch?" Ino asked cheerfully. "On me!"

Hinata smiled weakly and followed Ino to the cash register to pay. As she began to pull out her credit card Ino stopped her.

"No. It's on me. Consider it a gift!" she said and smiled widely as she paid.

"Thank you." Hinata muttered with a smile.  
"No problem now lets go eat!"

An hour and a half passed as they pulled up to a small restaurant near a movie theater. They went in and found a seat. Hinata ordered a tuna sandwich and chips, she loved tuna, and Ino ordered the soup of the day.

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom." Hinata said barely above a whisper. Ino smiled at her quiet friend and nodded.

She watched as Hinata slowly got up from her chair and left. She sat quietly for a moment then she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey look, It's Ino!" Naruto's voice came loudly.

She looked up and saw them passing the table and heading for the door.

"Hey!" she said to every one with a smile.

"What are you doing here by your self?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Oh! Ha! No. I'm with Hinata." She smiled.

"Oh! Where is she?" Naruto asked.

"She went to the bathroom." Ino replied.

"Oh. Well we have to go. Tell her we said Hi!" he said with an even bigger smile.

"Sure! …Wait! Hey, um, Me and Hinata are planning to go out to club74 tonight. Why don't you guys meet us?"

"Sure!"

"Alright. Around nine then?"

"Alright. Is it cool with you guys?"

"Yea" replied Kiba and Sakura.

Sasuke stayed silent but nodded his head slightly. Ino was a little surprised. Sasuke never really liked to go out to clubs much. Why was he going now? She dismissed to thought and smiled as her friends waved good-bye. As soon as the door closed behind them Hinata emerged from the bathroom.

"Guess who I just saw?"

"Who?" Hinata asked quietly as she sat.

"Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Sasuke."

Hinata froze for a second before quietly answering.

"Oh ok."

"They said they'd meet us at the club tonight. It's gonna be fun. Even Sasuke said he'd come and he doesn't go out often!"

"That sounds nice."

"Oh look our foods here!"

Hinata silently thanked god for the distraction as they ate silently.

"Um, can we go back to my apartment after? We can take a break and stuff before tonight."

"Good idea." Ino smiled.

They finished the meal silently and Ino paid again.

"Thank you." Hinata muttered

"No problem." Ino replied as they got into the car.

Ino started the engine and pulled out the parking as Hinata tinkered with the radio. She stopped at a station that a song was just ending. There was a quick add then a song came on. A faint smile crossed Hinata's face as 'Stand in the rain by Superchick' came on.

She hummed to the beginning and silently sang with Ino as the drove.

After a few more song they pulled into her building parking lot. The landlord had a security guy guarding the area to make sure no photographers get in.

They walked the apartment to find Neji asleep in only his boxers. This time it wasn't Hinata who blushed it was Ino.

"Um…. Neji…." Hinata began softly.

Neji didn't move.

"Neji?"

Still no movement.

"Does he normally sleep like the dead?" Ino asked smiling.

"Sometimes." Hinata replied with a sigh.

"Wait. I have an idea." Ino smirked.

Neji wiggled his nose as something touched it. He wiggled it again when it touched it again. He wiggled again as again it touched. He was beginning to get aggravated. It touched him again; this time he whacked it hard.

"Shit!" he yelled holding his nose and glaring at the two girls sitting on the floor in front him.

"At least your awake! We've been trying for hours!" Ino smiled.

Neji looked at the blonde and smirked.

"All you had to do was kiss me."

Hinata eyes widened. Did Neji just hit on Ino?

"What are you, sleeping beauty?" Ino smartly replied.

"Well I was sleeping and you're the beauty so I dunno."

Ino blushed.

"Um… I'm gonna go in my room for a bit. I think I need a nap." Hinata said with a small smile.

"Ok." Ino replied and watched her friend leave.

Hinata walked into the room and closed the door. And went to have a little shower and laid in her bed.

She heard to muffled voices of Neji and Ino but couldn't tell what they were saying. She didn't want to listen to them. It would be wrong, so she took her put on her cd player. She finally drifted to sleep after.

oooooooooo

Sasuke pulled on a pair of dark jeans and clipped his wallet chain to the front. Then he pulled on a well fitted black t-shirt and a pair of shoes. He grabbed his keys, locked his door and went to his car.

Since that afternoon when he heard Ino saying that Hinata and her where going club he had thought about her. Maybe he could find out something about her tonight.

He walked out of his room and grabbed his keys off of the counter and locked the door. He took the elevator down and went to his car. It was silent as he drove the thirty minutes to the club. He parked in a spot just behind the club and walked around.

He frowned at the long line of people waiting to get in but walk straight up to the guy at the door.

"Name?" the big man said in a gruff voice.

"Uchiha."

Even though he had said the name in a quiet and normal tone half the line heard him. First came whispers, and then pointing, as women seemed to want to run to him.

"Welcome to Club74 Mr. Uchiha." The man said with a smirk and opened the door for him.

Sasuke walked in the club and was instantly drowned in the music and crowd. 'Where are they?' He thought to him as he attempted to move over to the bar. He swerved around dancing couples and after a few minutes where he was sure he was lost, he spotted the bar. He made a beeline for it and sat at a empty stool near the end.

"What can I get you?" said a man behind the bar.

"Water." Sasuke said simply. He wasn't in the mood to drink at the moment. The bar tender smiled and passed him the glass of water with ice.

"Oi! Sasuke teme!"

Sasuke inwardly cringed at the voice. As Naruto came out of the crowd and stood next to him.

"Naruto." Sasuke said simply as his greeting.

"Come on! Ino reserved a both all of us!" he said with a grin and began to move back through the crowd. Sasuke was reluctant to go back through the crowd but followed Naruto closely. They crossed the whole dance floor and stopped at small booth. Naruto slid the door open and they both stepped in.

Hinata smiled as her friend made a joke with Kiba and Sakura. She wasn't really interested in the conversation and she felt sort of strange being dressed in the cloth Ino bought. She'd never worn something so revealing before. Before they left the house she tried to tell Ino but Ino simply replied. "Hinata, You'd got a great body and your single! Flaunt want you've got!" Hinata only replied in deep blush and lowering her head to cover the small smile that came across her lips.

She was suddenly brought from her thoughts as the door to the booth slid open. She thanked goodness the music was loud enough to hide her soft gasp as she saw the man behind Naruto.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Ino smirked happily.

She watched as Sasuke closed the door behind them and looked to contemplate where he was going to sit. It was a round table with a seat stretched all around it. So far it was seated as; Hinata, Ino, Kiba & Sakura.

He looked at the pinked hair girl and she was sure she saw his brow twitch slightly. She was surprised when she saw him sit next to her leaving Naruto to sit next to Sakura. She didn't know much about Sakura but she wondered if they had something against each other.

She watched as Naruto passed a joke and smiled a little as almost hole table cracked up except Sasuke.

"OH! I love this song! Dance with me Kiba!" Ino smiled and yanked the smiling boy around the table.

"So Hinata, what's been up with you?" Naruto asked as the two left.

"Nothing much. What about you?" she asked giving him a small smile.

"Ah. Just been working out." The blonde smirked and pulled his shirt up a little to flex his muscles for her. Hinata giggled a little at him and smiled.

"Hey, you wanna dance with me?" He asked with a big grin.

Hinata felt her heart skip.

"Um… Uh…"

"Come on!"

Hinata frowned as he reached and grabbed her hand and began to pull her around, She knew she could dance but it was the type of dance. It involved a lot of 'grinding'. As she came around she almost stumbled as she walked passed the Uchiha and their legs brushed. She felt a jolt run up her leg followed by a shiver down her spin. She spun her head around as she was pulled through the door and their eyes met for a second. She gasped at the look he gave her. He looked like he wanted to eat her! Another shiver ran down her spin.

"You look really good!" Naruto said over the music. Hinata blushed.

"T-t-thank you." She said as he spun her and pressed her back against his front.

Sasuke was trying to get over the shivers. He hadn't noticed what she was wearing until she walked past him. She wore a pair of really form fitting dark jeans that where extremely low cut and had small diamonds going straight around the waist and a white top that was only a little longer than a bikini top and had white chords wrapped in an 'x' in the back and tied at the belly button where there was a small chain and a diamond hanging off of it. She looked god enough for him to eat. He slowly found him self picturing her naked. 'I thought Naruto was the pervert one?' he thought with a smirk.

He couldn't take his eyes off of the door until Sakura brought him back.

"So Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke just glared at her.

"What do you want to do? We're in a booth all by our selves."

Sasuke still didn't say anything.

"Fine. I'll go find some other guy to dance with." She and pouted and stood and opened the door. She began to say something but Sasuke immediately blocked her out as his gaze looked passed her and settled on the dark haired goddess dancing with the blonde.

Time seemed to slow down as her body seemed to move in perfect beat to the music. She had one arm above her head as the other swung by her side and Naruto had one hand around her waist to keep her against him as she swung her hips erotically.

He suddenly got up and walked passed Sakura and towards the couple as the song was about to end.

"I want to dance with her." He said simply as the music switched to another. Naruto looked at him then shrugged.

"You don't mind do you Hinata?"

Hinata blushed and shook her head.

Sasuke smirked as he moved towards her ad snaked a hand around her waist. This time she had her front pressed against his and she began to move her hips. He closed his eyes as she wrapped her hands around his neck but kept her head down. It seemed to be going in slow motion as she moved and he moved the same way.

His hand hung low on her back as the other moved up to hold her waste.

Hinata almost moaned as she felt his hand moved across her waste. She'd never danced with anybody like that before. She danced with Naruto and a few other guys before but never had she been so… extremely turned on by a guy. The light tingly feeling she got where ever their bodies touch and his soft breath on her shoulder and neck was causing her heart to beat wildly. The song melted into another as they just continued dancing. It seemed that no one else was around as they danced. She blocked every one else out of her mind. She felt his breathe closer on her neck then suddenly his lips touched her neck. This time a moan did escape as her lips she pressed their bodies even closer. He only touched his lips to her neck lightly but the touch sent a blast through her body. 'He was addictive' she thought, as they were so close her nose was slightly touching his chest. They must have been dance for about three songs now. At five or six minute per each extra long club remix they must have been dancing a little over fifteen minutes or so before she realized that he was pulling her.

"W-w-where are y-you-" she began as he pulled her through a door and into a bathroom but his lips silenced her. Her eyes widened in shock as he kissed and nipped her bottom lip causing her to gasp and he pushed into her mouth. She felt her back hit the door as he pushed her. She moaned as his hands rubbed her exposed skin on her stomach as his tongue worked magic in her mouth.

She was suddenly hit with reality. She was making out with a stranger in the bathroom of a nightclub. 'But this stranger is so… exciting.' She thought to her self. She finally managed to push him back a little. She was surprised when he quickly released her back up.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

Hinata's face felt like it might burst as it turned a bright red.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry" she said quietly.

"Why? I was the one to pull you in here."

Hinata stood still for a moment. Why was she sorry? 'Because you stopped it you idiot!' another part of her yelled. She sighed and hung her head.

"It's ok." He said and moved to her again.

Hinata nodded and backed off of the door so they could get out. Just as she was about to open the door she felt him grab her hand. Again a blush crept to her face.

"Hey… um… Would you like to go out tomorrow?" he asked with a flicker of emotion crossing his face. Hinata raised a brow. 'Was he serious?' she asked her self.

As if he read her mind he added.

"I'd, uh, really like to take you out some where."

A smile crossed her face.

"O-o-o-ok." She quietly muttered.

"Can I have your number?"

Hinata agree and gave him her number before quickly leaving the room and leaving him alone.

Ok. Another chappy up! And in case some of you are a bit taken back by the dancing, I live in the Caribbean and that's the only dancing they do in a club. I dunno about America or Canada or where ever else cause I've never been to one. And I feel like my writing isn't as good as before so let me know what you think.

Please read and Review!!!!


	5. Extra Special!

Hey guys, you must be so disappointed in me. I haven't updated in how long? A few months? I'm sorry. Got so unbelievably busy that it's not even funny. Any way, should be able to finish this story now. I have quite a bit of time left for my self. Made this chapter EXTRA long (16 pages dude!) to make up for my absence! Any way, enjoy!

…………………………………………………….

She slightly opened her eyes and groaned. The sun shone brightly through the carelessly open curtains and shone in her eyes. He groaned and spun to turn her delicate eyes away from the harsh light and sighed. She glanced at the small cloak on her bed side table and sighed again. It was 10:26am and she couldn't sleep any more. She was tired but she just couldn't bring her self to staying in her bed any longer. She swung her leg over the side of the bed and glanced down at what she was wearing. She couldn't even remember how she had gotten the sense to change into her pajamas last night. She had a good feeling it had something to do with Ino. She walked to her bathroom to brush her teeth quickly before moving into the living room to see if there were any other survivors. She walked out but didn't see any one or anything out of place except for when her eyes reached to coach. A pair of high purple pumps where carelessly thrown to the side and a mass or snoring blonde hair laid sprawled out on the coach. She suppressed her giggle at seeing her friend passed out there. She was probably way to tired to even think about getting home last night and just fell on the coach to crash for the night. She smiled but refrained from waking her up as she moved over to her cousin's room and stood at the door.

"Neji?" she called as she knocked.

No answer.

"Neji-nee-san???" she asked louder.

Still no answer.

"Neji!" she said as loudly as she could without waking up the blonde.

Still no answer.

She sighed and pushed the door open. His room was immaculate. Not a book out of place. The walls were a soft sort of oak looking wood with a creamy white surface against the top part. The bed was rather large just as her own but it had a soft white sheet and a sort of dark brown that matched to oak bed framing. Amongst the pile of twisted sheets she saw a pool of long brown hair. His face was as peaceful as if he was dead. Come to think of it, was he even breathing? Hinata, now a little worried moved over to inspect and make sure he was in fact alive. She stood to the edge of the bed and leaned over and poked him on the cheek but he didn't move.

"Neji?" she asked, a little more worried.

She poked him again twice but still no response.

"Neji!" she asked again while poking.

"Hinata. I swear. If you poke me one more time you won't leave this room with all your fingers." Came the raspy response finally.

"Oh my gosh!" she squeaked as his hand had grabbed hers. "Don't do that again! You scared me!"

"Uh huh" was all he said before letting go and spinning around. Taking it as a gesture meaning for her to leave, which she was right, she walked out the room and closed the door behind her. She walked passed Ino and moved into the kitchen to find some breakfast. She hummed lightly as she looked through the stuff they had. The box of Lucky Charms she normally ate seemed a little too normal for her. She wanted something different. Her eyes happened to find some bread, eggs and milk and the idea of French toast snapped into her head. She pulled out what she needed and rested them on the counter. She got a bowl to put them in and started the frying pan.

~*~

Her head hurt.

She groaned as she turned in the mildly comfortable (makeshift) bed she had crashed out on for the night. She opened her eyes slowly but squeezed them shut after the glare of the now mid-day sun shone through a window and into her highly sensitive eyes.

She hated hang over's.

She shift and sat up as the most heavenly sent she had ever smelt in a good while drifted past her nose. She finally opened her eyes as she looked towards the kitchen where the smell appeared to be coming from. She could faintly hear some one humming in the back ground but it was too low for her to make out who the mysterious voice belonged to. She finally managed to get her self up and off of the coach and moved towards the door.

As she came in the smell was magnified almost 10 folds as was the humming.

"Mmmmmmmmm!!!" she sighed. "Morning Hinata. What's cooking?"

Hinata spun around and stared at her surprised.

"Oh. Uh, It's, Uh……….French Toast." She mumbled with a small blush.

Ino laughed. Hinata was Hinata. Even very early in the morning. Speaking of morning, she glanced at the clock and almost choked on air.

"Shit! It's going 12! Man I most have been really gone!" she said surprise. "Man, I was supposed to go and check up on the restaurant today. Ah, it's ok. I'll go tomorrow."

"Oh ok." Was Hinata's simple answer as she put a few of the toasts in front of Ino on a platter and sat down as they began to help them selves. "So, what are you going to do today?"

"I have no clue. Well I'm gonna have to go home soon to feed my cat. After that am free for suggestions if you have any."

Hinata smiled. "How about a movie?"

"Sounds perfect to me." Ino replied with a smile.

Just as she stuck and piece in her mouth she heard a phone ring. She glanced over at Hinata who stared down at her phone on the table. She raised an eye brow before answering.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Hinata-Chan!"_

"Naruto-Kun?"

"_Yup!"_

"Oh hi. How are you?"

"_I'm doing great! But I wanted to call and let you know that Kiba's having a little get together at his house tomorrow night. It's Akamaru's Birthday."_

"He's having a birthday party for his dog?"

"_Yup."_

"Alright. He must really love that thing. Can I bring Ino?"

"_Of course!!! I was going to call her next but that's even perfecter!!!"_

She laughed. "Alright see you then."

"_Bye"_

She put down the phone and looked at Ino who had stopped mid bite.

"What's up?" She asked curiously.

"Uh, Kiba's having a birthday party for Akamaru tomorrow. He's inviting us."

"Oh great! We could go shopping for a present after the movie!"

"No Problem." She said as she poured some syrup on to her toast and grabbed her knife and fork.

"What do you buy a dog any way?" Ino asked as she took a bite.

"I dunno, a Bone?" Hinata replied as she began to cut her toast and Ino laughed.

"Hahahaha." She continued sarcastically. "We can stop at a pet store and ask for suggestions."

"Ok with me." She said she stuck her mouthful of toast.

"Oh. Hinata. What happened between you and the Uchiha last night?"

Hinata almost chocked on her toast. A blush immediately spread across her cheeks as the memories of his kisses passed through her mind.

"Um. N-n-n-nothing!" she said and quickly stuffed more toast in her mouth to buy her self a little more time."

"Hinata, I'm not stupid. I, and every other woman on that dance floor, saw you leave the bathroom together looking a bit……. Disheveled. "

Her blush deepened as she took her time chewing.

"Then those lustful looks you two where passing each other from across room." She smiled as she saw her friend's discomfort. "Then the dancing. Good lord. Minus the clothes and you could have called it sex!"

Now Hinata did choke on her food. She gasped for air as she ran to the fridge and poured a glass of orange juice and downed it. When she recovered her face was as red as a ripe tomato.

Ino merely gazed at her expectantly. As Hinata smiled and sat back down with the carton of orange juice and a spare glass for her.

"Well……. We sort of made out in the bathroom……"

"Tell me something the whole world didn't already know!"

Hinata blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Well it was obvious! Even than dumb ass Sakura knew about it! Damn she was pissed! Why'd you think she left so soon after you guys came out?!"

"Oh…… Well, uh, he asked me out on a date."

"WHAT?!?! Oh my gosh! That is so cool! When?!?!?!"

"Uh, well……. I dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know?!?!"

"Well he said he'd call me and let me know."

"Ohhhhhhhh. Boy! You've got to keep that cell on you at all costs! Sasuke is one HOTT guy!"

Hinata blushed again.

"Wow that smells good!" Came a familiar raspy male voice.

"Good morning Neji." Hinata greeted politely. "I made French toast. Pull up a seat and get some."

"Sounds agreeable." He said as he pulled up a chair clad in only a pair of long loose dark gray pajama pants that hung low showing his white and grey stripped boxers.

Ino smirked. "Finally decided to join us in the land of the living?"

"Yea. The dead were a little to dull."

"Who could be duller than you?" she asked in response. She was picking at him again.

"You'd be surprised." He countered. She glanced at Hinata and saw her watching the two exchange words like she would a tennis match. Her face was now towards Ino, waiting for the serve. Ino smiled. Picking up the ball immediately.

"I doubt any one could be duller."

"Right. But I know some one dumber."

Hinata cringed at that one as she saw Ino's anger flare and stuffed some more in her mouth and watched expectantly.

"Because you think your Mr. Oh-so-smart your self?"

"I have no doubt that I'm smart or that I'm handsome or that you can't keep your hands off me if I gave you a chance."

A blush that would have rivaled Hinata's crossed her face as she tried to hide it with anger.

"Hell no! You arrogant!!!!! Insolent!!!! Chauvinistic Pig!!!!"

"You didn't say that last night in the back of that club."

Her mouth dropped open. She distinctly heard Hinata's fork hit the plate and she turned and glared at her friend who held an utterly shocked looked on her face with her mouth slightly open.

Ino tried to think of something to say but nothing came to her mind. By the time she was able to reply and truth was out. Her lack of response told Hinata that it was the truth.

"Yea right!" Ino blushed and grabbed a toast before moving towards the door. "Hinata I'm going home to change and freshen up. I'll be back in an hour or so and we can go to the movies."

~*~

Hinata barely moved as she just nodded and followed her friend with her eyes. Her face still utterly shocked but it didn't take long for it to sink in a small laugh slipped past her lips. She knew this was going to happen eventually. Just not now and not under those conditions but she was fully prepared now for what was coming. She side glanced and at Neji who still seemed to have that twinkle in his eyes from his recent victory. She giggled a little before getting up and walking towards the door with a thick piece of toast in her mouth.

"Hey?!? Who the hell is suppose to clean this all up?!?!" Neji asked quickly.

She smiled and turned and looked at him and giving him the most charming and innocent smile she could muster before slipping through the door and into her room before he could say anything else to her.

She could hear his mumbling from her room so she moved over and hooked up her iPod to the speakers. She made up her bed and cleaned her room as she listened to the mellow music. The sound of the rock version of "Let Me Go" by 3 Doors Down filled the room and she soon began to sing along.

So far her day was turning out pretty good and she couldn't help but let a smile slip past her lips as she moved around the room in a sort of half dance half walk trying to clean up a little.

She stopped as she dumped some clothes into the hamper in her bathroom and picked up the towels and rags she had laying around before going into a hall closet to get fresh ones. She picked out a set of navy blue ones and put them around her bathroom then came back into her room and looked at her bed. Since she had all that laundry in didn't hurt to do her sheets as well. She was planning to do it soon any ways. She yanked off the sheets and tossed them with the rest and replaced them with clean white sheets. When she was satisfied that her room was clean she grabbed the hamper and pulled in to the small room they had fixed into a laundry room. She sorted out her colors and put the whites in first but realized there wasn't any bleach. She was hoping to get at least a load done before Ino came back. She put her hands on her hips and thought. There had to be some in the buildings laundry room down stairs. She remembered buying some for a few quarters in a little dispenser but since they had their own laundry room installed she never went back. She didn't to like the basement much any ways but she grabbed a hair band and walked out.

"I'll be right back!" she yelled as she closed the door and walked down the hall while tying her hair up messily. She ran down the flights of stairs and crossed the first floor hallway and went down the stairs to the basement and stopped.

"Damnit!!!!!" she cursed as she pushed the door open to realize she forgot the quarters.

"What?" she heard a voice say and she peeked into the room. A young guy, only about 1 year older than her, sat in a chair facing a washing machine sketching. He looked straight at her as she stood silently before giving her a weird smile. She couldn't help but smile back. His short black hair and dark eyes seemed to stand out against his oddly pale skin and his black shirt and dark ripped jeans did nothing but make him look paler.

"Uh, I forgot my quarters." She mumbled and scratched her head smiling. She noticed him stop smiling before looking down at a container in his lap and held it out to her.

"Here you can use some." He said and jingled the dish a little for her to hear it was change.

She debated it and shrugged. "Thanks" she said and walked over to the machine and grabbed a small cup and filled it with $2 worth of bleach.

"I'll pay you back later, uh… What's your name?" she asked with a blush.

"Sai." He said and flashed her that funny smile again. "And yours?"

"Hinata. You live in this building right?"

"Yes. On the 3rd floor. Don't think I'd be doing laundry here otherwise." He smiled.

"Alright. I'll bring the money by later. What number are you?"

"It's quiet fine. No need for you to pay me back. Room 15. It was worth the pleasure of your short company but perhaps you would still like to come by and have a drink with me one of these afternoons?"

"Perhaps" she blushed and looked at the ground. "Alright. I live in room 21. On the top floor."

"But I thought a guy lived there. Is the brown haired guy your boyfriend?"

She blushed even darker. "No. He's my cousin. We sort of uh….. live together."

"Oh alright. I don't want to keep you back. It was nice meeting you."

"Alright. Thanks again." She said and waved as she left.

She went back up the stair quickly and put the whites to wash. Ino should be getting back any time now. She walked back to her room and stripped her self and got into the shower. The warm water ran down her head as she pulled a bottle of shampoo down. It was probably a little after one and so far her day had been going great. Maybe it would even get better.

~*~

Sasuke sat lazily on his coach as he flicked through the channels, his fingers absently playing with the paper in his hand. He sighed as he stopped and saw his face on the TV. It was another one of those shows again where they talked about "hot and single" guys. He raised a brow at a picture of him a few years back, when he was about twelve, which flashed onto the screen. He raised the volume as the picture changed to one that had apparently been taken last night at the club. He scowled at the TV. These people had no life.

"-as he went clubbing with a few 'friends' last night. Source reported that our 'bad boy' Sasuke was seen cavorting with the new heir to the Hyuuga future Hinata. Other sources reported that the two where seen leaving the club bathroom together both looking a bit flustered. Most of you might be wondering what happened between him and Sakura? Our reporters caught Sakura on her jog early this morning and this was what she had to say." The scene changed to what seemed like a park with a sweating Sakura and her trainer in the center of the camera. 'I was at the club when it all happened. I couldn't believe him! Cheating on me in front of my own eyes with some little wall flower slut! He can keep the little whore!'" he changed the channel as his eyes flashed red and anger began to bubble inside of him. How many times did he have to tell that girl they weren't together! He sighed as cartoons began playing and he continued to watch them. His eyes momentarily flashed and he looked down at the number in his hand before he placed it on the table and put an ash try on it. He'd call her a little later. He was bored now and he looked at his watch. It wasn't too late, maybe he could go see what the dobe was up to. He smirked as he got up and grabbed a jacket and his keys and locked the door behind him.

He took the elevator down to the parking lot and got into his car and pulled out. It wasn't long before he got to Naruto's apartment. They didn't live to far apart from each other. He walked it to the hallway and climbed the stairs to the top floor. The building was too small to have an elevator. It was only three stories high with Naruto occupying the entire top floor for him self. He walked from the stairs to the door but stopped in surprise as he heard what appeared to be a vacuum cleaning running inside. Naruto never cleaned his apartment, the place with a hazard to everyone's health. He was still waiting for the day he told him the konoha government quarantined his apartment to undergo test for new species of fungus that were growing up his walls. He knocked loudly and waited as he heard the vacuum go off and foot steps followed by the door opening. He was surprised as he expected to come face to face with the blue eyed dobe but instead he had to look down to a pair of soft brown ones.

"Yes?" the woman asked softly.

"Where is Naruto." He asked in his usual plain voice.

"Ah, Mr. Uzamaki is in his room." She said quietly and turned. "I'll go get him for you. Please come inside."

He raised a brow as the woman walked away and he came in looked around. The once filthy room was now amazingly tidy and clean. He was surprised he could even see the carpet with was a dark grey. He moved over to the coach and sat down and sighed. At least it didn't make the usual cracking sound with old Cheetos and crumbs sticking to his pants.

"Hey." He heard the familiar male voice and looked up as Naruto came into the room with the lady following. He didn't reply but merely raised a brow and looked around the room.

"I know. I know. The landlord threatened to evict me if I didn't clean up and maintain my house on the country's standard of health. He said the filth was beginning to drop from the ceiling to the apartments below."

"Hn." Was all he replied as he sat quietly on the coach and looked around. The room was spotless. There was no way that one little maid clean 12 years of filth from one room. He passed a questioning glance at the maid and saw her turn to him with a slight gleam in her eyes. She must have been some sort of witch or had some sort of magic power that enabled her to clean the toughest and nastiest mold and stains possible. He silently glanced at the young woman from the corner of his eyes. She had her back turned to him but almost as if she could feel his gaze on her, she turned slightly and flashed him the most charmingly devious smile he had ever seen. A shiver ran down his spin as a little twinkle flashed in her eye before she turned back to dust off some books. He turned back to Naruto but almost had to do a double take. Naruto owned books? He gazed at the small library then turned back to Naruto with a questioning glance.

"You read?" he asked simply.

"Uh…. Hehe….." Naruto scratched his head and squeezed his eyes closed. "Uh…. Well Jiraiya-san has been sending me the books he's been writing for the past couple of years and I've sort of been…..well….. Just staking them up."

Sasuke gave him a 'yea right' and looked away.

"Any way, I was just heading over to Lee's house. You gonna come?" he asked as he stood back up and walked towards his bed room.

Sasuke raised a brow as he thought.

"Dude. Don't do that thing again. Just come." He heard from the bedroom.

"What 'thing'?" he asked quizzically with his brow still raised.

"That thing where you say no and then go back to that overly clean apartment of yours and sleep or what ever you normally do all day. Come out and have some fun man!"

"Fine."

He heard a thud then a scramble before he say Naruto come to the door buckling up a clean pair of jeans wide eyed.

"What?" Sasuke asked plainly with out moving his gaze from the carpet.

"That was….. Easy…..Are you ok dude?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I'm fine. Let's go before I change my mind."

"Fine!" He ran back into his room and grabbed an shirt and tossed to dirty one on the bed and running out bare chested.

"Let's blow this popsicle joint!" he said dashing to the door and closing it behind him. Not even waiting for Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly stood and glanced at the maid who was giving him the weird look again before walking to the door before Naruto popped his head back in with a big grin and reached for a jacket and his keys.

"Hehe….. Uh, Mizuki, Lock the door on your way out. I let the last of the laundry on my bed and you pay is on the kitchen counter in an envelope. I'll see you next Monday!"

"Hai!" the lady said with a smile and Sasuke went out the door before she could creep him out any further.

He watched Naruto walk down the hall trying to pull on the bright orange shirt and swung on the jacket and stuck his keys and wallet and pulled out his phone to make sure he had it.

"Your car or mine?" He asked cheerily as they started down the stairs.

"Mine." Was all he replied as they reached the bottom.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata smiled as they pulled out of the parking lot of her building. They were going to have fun today. At least that's what Ino had reassured her over and over again. They were heading to a theatre near by to watch some new movie that came out about a cartoon princess coming out of a sewer in New York or something creeping like that. She watched as the building zipped by the car window and switched on the radio. She wasn't really listening to the words but she pretended to listen to song that came over and continued staring out the window. She momentarily glanced at the phone in her lap and sighed. She couldn't believe that she had actually made out with Sasuke Uchiha in the bathroom of a club then he asked her out! She closed her eyes and sighed again.

"Hinata, Are you ok?" Ino asked a bit concerned.

"Yea I am. Why?"

"Cause that's the second time you've sighed in a minute. Since I know you so well I know that means that something is bothering you."

"Uh," she sighed again.

"You see! The third time in a minute and a half!"

"Don't worry. I'll tell you later. Let's have some fun!" she said enthusiastically.

"Alright!" Ino replied as she pulled of the road and into the huge parking lot of the movie theatre complex.

The parked relatively close to the entrance and locked the car. They had taken Ino's car to cut down on gas because they were both going the same places any way.

"Two tickets for…..Enchanted?" She said quietly and slipped some cash under the little window. The young boy slide the ticket out to her then paused.

"Aren't you…… Hinata Hyuuga?" he asked slightly surprised.

"Uh……. Yea……." She said slightly dumbfounded as to why the boy was acting so strange and knew her name.

"Dude! My friends would never believe me! Uh….. Can I take a picture with you?!"

"Uh…." She was really ceeped out now. Why was this boy acting as though she was famous or something.

"Pleeeeease!!!!! I promise I wont give it to any one! Please!"

"Uh, alright. A quick one." She finally agreed as she saw how desperate he seemed to be. Without hesitation the boy ran around the both and came out the small side door with his camera phone in hand.

"Can you take it for me?" he asked Ino desperately.

"Um, Ok." Ino replied. She was just as dumbfounded as Hinata was.

"Thanks!"

Hinata stood quietly as the boy came and threw an arm around her and put on the biggest smile he could muster. Hinata just smiled sweetly with her cheeks raising up to make her eyes seemed almost closed. When the picture was done she quickly grabbed the tickets and waved a polite goodbye before moving into the dark cinema. They both took seats in the middle, or what seemed to be, of the cinema as the opening titles ended and the movie began.

"Perfect timing!" Ino whispered over to her and sat down.

"Yea." She replied quietly and sat back.

"What was all that about any way?"

"I have no idea." She replied simply and turned to look at her friend in to dim room.

"I think he may think your something your not." Ino said softly.

"My thoughts exactly." Hinata replied as she nodded her head.

"Shit!" Ino gasped quietly.

"What?"

"We forgot the munchies!"

"It's ok I'll get some." Hinata laughed and began to get up.

"Na. It's good. I can get it."

"No I insist."

"Fine! But I'm buying lunch!"

Hinata just smiled at her friend and left. She exited the room and walked down the deserted hall. She pushed the door to the lobby open and stopped short. There was a big group of people standing in the middle of the lobby. Their backs were turned to her so she couldn't see who they were or why they were there. She just continued silently and walked up the counter. The young lady turned to her and smiled.

"May I help you?"

"Uh, yes please, can I please have large popcorn, two of those blue slushy things, a pack of those sour worms and the pack of those gummy bears?"

"Sure thing!" she smiled and moved to get the things together but as she was putting in some popcorn they heard a loud shriek that cause the lady to shake and spill the popcorn while Hinata flinched and turned slowly to see who was screaming. She instantly regret it as a young girl stood between her and the group of people in the middle of the floor.

"You're Hinata Hyuuga!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked again and started jumping up and down. The group behind her instantly started running and Hinata froze. 'Oh shit.' Was all that came to her mind. It was the paparazzi again. She instantly took off in the direction of the door were she had come out of and dashed for the room where Ino was. She pushed through the door as quickly and quietly as she could and hoped to hell they didn't see her enter. She immediately went to were she left Ino.

"Where's the mun-"

"We have to leave!"

"What?! The movie just-"

"Trust me!"

Ino most have sensed the desperation in her voice because she immediately stood up and the walked to the back of the room and towards the second exit just as a group came in the one she had entered.

"Hey!" she heard a man yell and the group began to run towards her.

She immediately grabbed Ino's hand and pulled her out.

"We have to get to your car!" Hinata said franticly as they ran down the hall through the exit with the group just behind them. Ino pressed the button to unlock the car doors and they both jumped in as quickly as they could. Ino locked the doors again and started the engine just as the group caught up and started mauling the car.

"What the fuck!" Ino yelled as she realized who they were. "Will you assholes not leave the girl alone!"

"Mrs. Hyuuga! Is it true that you live with a stripper?"

"Mrs. Hyuuga! Did you really get rapped when you where 4?

"Mrs. Hyuuga! How do you feel about your developing relationship with Sasuke Uchiha?!"

"Were you and Sakura really best friends but you broke apart after you stole her man?!"

"Are you really carrying Sasuke's baby?!"

Hinata was at a lost of words.

"What. The. Hell." Was all she could mutter out.

"Get the fuck away from my car or I'll run you mother fuckers over! MOVE!" Ino yelled through her slightly opened window and revved her engine to say that she meant it. Some people moved but the more determined stayed. She grinned evilly and eyed the man. Hinata barely caught it she quickly put the car and pulled back quickly into the empty space behind them and turned and sped out of the lot.

Hinata glanced back and saw them all scrambling to there cars and laughed. Ino soon jointed in as they turned so many corners they were both sure they had lost them.

"Now let's get some lunch!" Ino smiled and turned onto another street.

"We best go some where that no one would see us easily."

"I know just the place!" Ino smirked sped up a little.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sasuke sat on the large beach pool chair and watched the idiots continue their ridiculous drinking game. Some how they had started with only Lee, Naruto and himself but soon Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, and a bunch other some how came over turning the little hang out into a full blown party. He watched as Kiba, Lee and Naruto consume large amount of alcohol and some how ended up falling into the pool rather drunkenly and then proceeded to pull random people into the pool. Tenten almost cut Lee's throat when he yanked her in with her cell phone in her pocket. Other people took heed and dropped there stuff in the house on the couch. He watched as Temari sat in the Jacuzzi with Shikamaru drinking beer. Her blue bikini seemed 10 sizes to small but he doubt Shikamaru noticed, he was too engrossed in staring up at the sky. He finally stood when Kiba and Naruto managed to pull a very pissed off Gaara into the pull which led to them getting an ass whooping and splashing him with a significant amount of water. He stood and moved into the house to find a towel to dry off a bit. As he walked through he happened to hear some one knocking and went to the door.

"Yea?" he answer rather irritated.

"Lee messaged me to come over here? He said something was going on." Said a dark hair boy with a rather fake looking smile.

"Hn." Was all he replied before spinning around and walking off. "They're by the pool. Close the door."

The boy nodded and stepped inside and took off his shoes as Sasuke walked in the bathroom and grabbed him self the towel. He finally turned back and saw the boy staring at him.

"Is there a problem?" he asked rather coldly.

"Gomen! No! I just sort of remind me of some one." He smiled and walked towards the mass of noise.

Sasuke just frowned but walked slowly behind him. As they neared the door he was glad he let the boy stay in front as a large splash completely drenched him.

"Sasuke!!!" Naruto yelled drunkenly but shook his head as the boy stepped out the door and closer. "Oi! Your not Sas-Gay!"

"Hmmmm and here I though the myth that blonde people where all dumb was a lie."

Sasuke had to hold in his smirk. He could tell he would like this guy.

"SAI!!!!!!!" Lee practically screamed from the pool. "Come ins man! The wader is grate!"

"I rather not…" Sai frowned and turned to a cooler of beer.

"Chicken!" Naruto huffed.

"I'm sorry what did you say pencil dick???" Sai replied calmly as he opened a can of beer.

Sasuke smirked this time as Kiba, Tenten and Lee burst into laughter. Even Neji managed a good smile.

"Who are you calling pencil dick?!?!" Naruto yelled angrily and attempted to come out of the pool but his shorts got caught on a loose screw on the pool ladder and with a loud tearing sound left him only half of his shorts left.

"Wow he has no dick and no brain! That's a double whammy!" The boy smiled politely as if he was complementing him on his attire. Sasuke continued smirking and looked around. Tenten seemed to be getting drunker by the minute and she seemed to be getting closer and closer to Neji as time went by. As he continued observing he lifted a brow and he no longer could find Shikamaru and Temari. He dismissed it and checked his watch. It was 6 o'clock. He sighed as he once again went inside. Perhaps he should head home now. He grabbed his stuff from a counter and was just reaching the door when he heard a large thump on a door just a short distance away. He drew a brow and frowned as he moved closer. The thump came again so she reached for the handle and yanked the door open, at that exact time the rowdy trio had finally managed to escape the pool and came in just in time to see most naked couple fall to the floor. Naruto laughed and ran up and gave Shikamaru a hard pat on the back while Kiba dog whistled at seeing Tamari's chest and Lee smiled like he won the lottery.

"It's about time some one got some action in this house! God knows the only lucky ones been the dog!" Naruto scoffed as every one burst into laughter, providing the necessary distraction for the couple to run up the stairs and out of sight. Kiba tried to protest but gave in and started to laugh as well.

"As if you could get any Naruto!" Kiba countered finally.

"Of course I fucking can!" Naruto gloated proudly.

"That is a lie!" Kiba yelled back.

"How do you know?!"

"I order to fuck. You must have dick. You Naruto, have no dick. Thus you cannot fuck." Sai said politely which caused every one to crack up again and Naruto to blush angrily.

"I do have a dick! I rather nice one too!"

"Uh huh. You just keep saying that!" Kiba laughed.

"Honestly, I think Lee's packing something big…" Tenten laughed.

"No shit!" Kiba yelled "Do you see the size of that bulg!"

"Yea right! He stuffs! I bet it's a sock!" Naruto yelled back.

"No my good friends! The power of honesty and youth forbids me to stuff! See!" Lee yelled and pulled the jump suit down.

"What. The . FUCK!" Naruto yelled as Kiba burst into laughter.

Sasuke groaned and turned as he felt the image burn a hole into his brain. He really didn't need to see that.

Taking that as his sign to leave he grabbed his keys and muttered a goodbye and left as he heard Naruto yelling in protest. He could get a ride home with some else. If not, Kiba had more than enough room to have them all crash out on his coach.

~*~End~*~

Alas! The chappie is complete! *Pats her self on the back.* You guys must have been waiting for AGES! Well hope I made you all a lil happier! Next update should *Hopefully* come sooner! Please read and review! Next chappie is the party so many things might happen there for our lovely couple and the more often and more reviews I get, the more it reminds me to update my story sooner!

P.S= Please forgive any typing errors or mistakes... I don't have a beta... although the position is open!

Much love!

Jade


	6. The party is just starting!

Hey guys! Thanks soooo much for all the positive reviews! And don't worry about the dating bit! It'll come! Please remember to review after the chap! They're the food that keeps me going! Thankies!

P.S – I have a little surprise at the end of this chapter. You might not understand it now but you will later and it'll work into the plot. Once again, sorry for the wait!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hinata woke up and stretched rather cat like on the large bed before groaning and sitting up. She looked around the dim room and got up to open the window. She was immediately greeted with and the brilliantly intense rays of light. The room became instantly 10 times brighter and she looked around at the flashing clock on her bed side table. She sighed and walked to the bathroom. It was already 11 and she was to meet Ino at the mall at 12. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth and hair before moving back into her room and pulling on a pair of dark low ride hip huggers and a black shirt that had "Got Milk?".

She brushed her hair into a low pony tail then grabbed her keys and her phone and started to leave the house when she saw Neji lying across the coach watching cartoons. She paused and smiled before uttering a greeting. "Morning Neji-nii-san!" she smiled and watched as he looked up and replied.

"Where are you off to?" he asked curiously as he looked at her.

"I'm meeting Ino at the mall the find a present for Akamaru. You want to come?"

Neji lifted an eyebrow in thought before smiling and nodding. She knew if she mentioned Ino that he probably might take the bait.

"Give me 5 minutes." He said as he jumped up off the coached and walked to his room. She picked up the remote as she heard the door closed. She idly flipped through the channels and slid down on the coach. She paused as she saw her face on the TV. It was when they were at the movies and Ino was trying to get them out of the parking lot. She suppressed a giggle and changed the channel. She'd had enough of that and she really didn't want to hear what those vultures where making up about her now. She gasped as she saw the picture of tinkerbell and a few other fairies on the TV. Apparently there was a new movie coming about them. She made an unforgettable mental note to make sure she went to the movies to watch that one. She loved Tinkerbell, she was her favorite Disney character beside goofy. She smiled as she remembered the orange goofy shirt Naruto had giving her for her last birthday. She liked wearing it now and again. It was cute. She was brought back from her thoughts when Neji reentered without her knowing and stood there looking at her like she was insane.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Your just sitting there staring at the wall smiling like a freak."

She laughed as she turned off the TV and hopped up. She dialed Ino as they walked out the door and Neji locked it behind them.

"Hey Hina-chan!" Ino greeted.

"Hey! Have you left home yet?" Hinata smiled.

"Uh, no but I was just going to why?"

"I was thinking about coming by and picking you up and we all can go in the same car and save gas."

"We? I thought it was just me and you?"

"Well….." she laughed and scratched her head. "I sort of invited Neji too."

"Aw man!"

Hinata just laughed as her friend agreed reluctantly and said she'd wait outside.

It didn't take long for them all to reach the mall and she pulled into the parking fully aware of the 3 other cars that tailed her since she left the apartment. As long as they didn't attack again she wouldn't have to use the pepper spray she purchased the previous day or the thaser. They got out the car and quickly went into and elevator before the scavengers had enough time too fully and "accidently" get caught in the same elevator as them. Once at the top they proceeded to the nearest pet store to ask what would be an appropriate gift.

They walked into the medium sized store and went to cashier. He was a young man about 17 and was flipping through a racing magazine and listening to his iPod in one ear. As they approached he yanked out the ear piece and put down the mag and looked at them. Ino and Neji took the initiative and stood in front as Hinata, very willing, hung in the back and looked at some key chains.

"Hey! We where wondering if you knew of a good present we could buy for a dog on his birthday?" Ino asked smiling.

"Uh yea, We've got some designed collars and new chew toys in."

"Hm, I'm not sure. That's to normal."

"Uh well, We do have special service where if you give us a picture of the pet we can make a custom food bowl with his name on the side and a picture of him on the bottom."

"Ohhhhhhhh! Kawaii!!!!!!!!" Ino half yelled.

Neji rolled his eyes and Hinata giggled but as he heard the giggling his gaze wondered to the person in the back before all color seemed to drain from his face.

"Holy shit! Do you know who you are?!?!?!?" He yelled excitedly and practically hopped over the counter to stand infront her. Hinata just stared and smiled. Tell she was confused Neji stepped in between her and the boy.

"Yea. She knows who she is."

"Wow! Oh please!!!!!!!!!! Can you take a picture with me?!?!"

Hinata blushed and smiled.

"Uh O-o-ok."

She took a quick picture on his phone and turned back to her cousin he stood with his arms folded over his chest and watching her like a hawk.

She giggled and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm fine Neji!"

"Keh, you better be." He grumbled and glared at the store clerk he sat oblivious as he stared at his phone.

"We'll be back with the picture. Can you do it for 3?" Ino asked.

"SURE! Any thing for you guys!"

"Ok thanks!" Hinata said politely as they left the store.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke sat quietly as he watched Naruto and Kiba raid the fridge. He sighed as he waited patiently for them to finish before going to the store to get the stuff for the party.

He didn't even want to come and help. It was only when Naruto showed up at his door earlier that morning threatening to call the cops if he didn't come and say that he sexy assaulted him and brought him to his apartment. His eyebrow twitched as an imagine of Naruto and him kissing flashed through his mind. A disgusted shiver ran down his spine. It is completely Naruto's fault. If the dobe wasn't so cocky the first time they met. That faithfully day in 6th grade when his now best friend stole his most special and sacred first kiss. He shot a death glare at Naruto and as if on queue Naruto jumped up and threw him a wide beaming smile.

"Ha! What's that look for Sas-gay?" he smirked as he stood and walked over.

"Hn." Was all he replied.

"Ok guys. I think I got my list put together. It's good; we only have to get a few things."

"So what do you need?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"Uh, beer, rum, alcohol, bread, 20 pounds of steak, pork chops, sausages, ketchup, mayo, decoration, some dog treats and any other shit that catches my eyes."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto complained about him not have anything in his house and at the same time Akamaru came padding into the room and sat next to Sasuke with a soft woof.

"Hehe! Hey boy! Happy birthday!" Kiba laughed and shoved Naruto to get him to shut up but it caused Naruto to fall forward and straight into the open fridge in which a bowl of some mysterious substance spilled all over him.

"What the fuck man!!!" Naruto shouted as he stood.

Kiba nearly fell over as Akamaru ran yelping from the room.

"What the hell is up with Ak- HOLY SHIT!" he yelled and struggled to cover his nose.

"What?!" Naruto yelled afraid.

"You STINK!"

Sasuke stood quietly and began to move towards the door. He had caught on when the dog left the room and the first few weaker whiffs had come his way and he held his breath but his oxygen was depleting quickly and he knew he couldn't stay in that room.

"I'll be the car." He mumbled and grabbed the keys to the large black jeep he had recently purchased.

"Dude! Go shower and change!" Kiba yelled and pushed him to the door.

Sasuke walked out the door and took a deep breathe once safely on the other side. He opened the door and sat on the inside and put in a Three Days Grace cd before cranking the volume a bit and enjoying the now cooling car.

He was on the eighth track when Naruto and Kiba finally came into the car. The stench was still on him but it wasn't nearly as strong as before. He turned off the a.c and turned down the volume and pulled out the parking.

"Where are we going to?" Naruto asked as he powered down all the windows.

"Uh, grocery, decorations, and dog treats. Where do you think we can get all that conveniently in one general place?" Kiba asked sarcastically.

"Uh, the ramen stand?" He snickered and received a lump on the head by Kiba.

"No! Baka…"

They pulled into the parking lot of the mall and in a few short minutes where amongst the large masses of people shopping around.

"Decorations first. Then beer." Kiba announced and started up the escalators.

Sasuke stood and watched Naruto and Kiba talk. He noticed an old lady standing behind him in a long floral skirt and soft blue button up shirt.

The lady kept sending annoyed looks at Naruto but Naruto stood oblivious.

He sigh as they stepped off the escalator and began to walk away when the heard a small scream. He spun around quickly and saw the old lady clinging unto her skirt as a piece had gotten stuck in the escalators. Naruto instantly ran forward and grabbed the woman.

"NO!!!! Help!!!!! RAPE!!!!!" she yelled.

"What the hell lady! Am trying to help you!!!"

"HELP!!!!! PERVERT!!!!!" She said and began whacking Naruto with her purse.

"LADY!!!!!" Kiba tried to run forward but instead received a cane in the balls and was instantly on the ground.

Sasuke hid a smirk and watched in amusement. He had a feeling how this'd end. But he wasn't going to rush into that and go down like Kiba.

"HEEEEEELPPPPPP!!!!!!" she screamed as the skirt began to tear off.

Naruto grabbed the lady's skirt and yanked it free just in time to leave the woman with the equivalent of a mini skirt. The lady then instantly turned on Naruto with her purse and cane. Pelting him like she was 20 and beating a rug. He yelled and began to turn to run but the lady grabbed his leg with the curve of her cane causing him to land on his stomach before whacking him repeatedly. Naruto turned around to defend him self but instead got wacked in the side of the head. That one was gonna leave a bruise.

"You think just because am a little aged I can't defend my self! Think again hentai! This granny's got game!!!"

Just then a group of security guards came around and pulled her off.

Sasuke chuckled and moved over to help his friends up.

"What the hell man! You didn't help us?!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"And go down like Kiba?" he said and pointed to a groaning Kiba with tears in his eyes. "I think not."

It took them a while to collect them selves and for the security officers to explain that Naruto was not a rapist or pervert but was trying to help her instead. The lady came over and apologized a bit and offered to make them cookies if they ever came over but Naruto told her it was alright and left it like that. He was as eager to get away from the woman as Kiba was.

They moved quietly into a small café to order some ice. They sat at a small both on the other side of a tinted glass. He felt comfortable being able to see ever one but no one being able to see him on the other side. He turned when he heard the approach of the waitress.

"Good day! Welcome to Chino's! How can I – OH MY!" she said she finally caught a glimpse of the now grow bruise on Naruto's head.

"Yea…… Just get me some ice please!" Naruto asked irritated.

"Damn that lady sure has some swing!" Kiba chocked with a soft groan.

Sasuke sat quietly and watched them with a wary eye.

"Dude! You didn't even help pull the lady off!" Naruto complained again.

"You seemed to have the situation under control for the most part." Sasuke replied while fighting a smirk.

"UNDER CONTROL!!!" Naruto asked incredulously.

"NARUTO! Keep your voice down!" Kiba croaked before glancing back at the table next to us apologetically.

"It's not my fault Sasuke's a coward."

"Having a brain is not cowardly. On the other hand, I wasn't the one cowering in fear from the wrath of an old woman." Sasuke chided, not being able to hide the smirk now.

"Look teme! That woman had a strong swing for her age! I'm sure you would have had a harder time!!!"

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' me!!!"

"Ah."

"ARGH! Your such a teme!"

"Hn."

"Naruto would you shut up!!!" Kiba yelled again. Naruto frowned and puffed his chest and pouted like a little kid who got put in punishment. He then started grumbling something unintelligible about the parking lot and fists as the waitress came back.

"Here you go! Any thing else?" she asked as she placed a large wine bucket full of ice in front Naruto and Kiba with two small towels.

"A cappuccino please." Sasuke asked politely with a smirk "To go."

"No problem."

"Thank you."

Naruto and Kiba held the ice to their wounds quietly and turned to look out the windows. Sasuke had been looking at a slightly funny looking man at a table in the corner when Naruto suddenly stood up.

"Hey look! It's Neji, Hinata and Ino!"

Sasuke's head snapped in the direction as he saw her smiling and then watched her giggle at something the two oblivious other people where arguing about. He felt his heart leap before it thundered in his chest. Where was she going? He hand reached to his pocket for his phone but he stopped him self mid way. What would he say? Was it too early to ask her out? What about Kiba and his party?

He sighed as he put his hand back on the table. He would call her later that night when he was sure she might be home and ask her. Naruto sat back down and sighed.

"We'll see them soon enough." Kiba said with a smile as he watched them walk by.

"Yea. This party is gonna be banging!"

"You invited them to the party as well?" Sasuke asked trying to sound indifferent.

"Yup!" Kiba replied happily. "Maybe I can finally get a good dance out of Hinata!" he smiled a waged his brow.

Sasuke hid his grimace at the thought and took the coffee the waitress brought over.

"The bill please?" he asked with a charming smile.

The waitress blushed before pulling the small piece of paper from her pocket.

"Here you go!" she smiled and turned to leave but was stopped when Sasuke spoke again.

"Wait. Here you go. Keep the change." He smiled as he handed her the paper folded over the money. She took it with a smile and walked away with a thank you.

"Let's go. Still got quiet a bit of stuff to get." Kiba said with a sigh as he put the already melting ice back in the bucket and putting the towel on the table. Naruto followed as they stood up and left.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

Ino pulled the car up into the drive way and let out a frustrated sigh.

"He's not even there!" Ino sighed again a bit annoyed.

"He normally keeps a key under a rock in the back yard." Neji replied sounding board.

"That's perfect! We can take a picture of him and the dog with out him knowing, replace it during the party and give him the present! He'll be so totally surprised!" Ino grinned.

"Uh, I don't know…" Hinata paused.

"Oh please!" Ino smiled and hopped out the car. "He lives pretty much in the middle of no where! It's not like some one's gonna catch us!"

She practically ran around the house and stopped at the tall wooden fence. Neji and Hinata reluctantly followed and came around just in time to watch her scale the fence and hope over. After a few seconds she giggled and tossed the eyes over. Neji caught them and they waited until she scaled back over.

"Ok! Let's go!" Ino smiled and pushed past while yanking the eyes from Neji. Hinata turned to look at her cousin as they began to follow her and smirked at the half glare he was sending them then she almost laughed when she say a glint in his eyes and he raised his brow and narrowed his gaze. Hinata followed his gaze and came to rest on Ino's backside. Her tight jeans showed almost every cover and you could see the side of a dark purple thong coming up at the side where her shirt and hitched up a bit when she climbed. She couldn't help it now, she laughed.

"What?!" Ino spun quickly and looked at Hinata as if she where crazy. Neji realized and glared at her to be quiet.

"N-n-n-nothing!" Hinata squeaked and lowered her head.

"you're a bad liar Hinata!" she glared.

"Are you going to open the door today or are you going to wait till he catches us?" Neji said dully trying to change the conversation.

"Fine!" she said and walked up and put the key and yanked the door open. She stopped short when Hinata gasped.

"Does Neji have an alarm system?!" she gasped.

Neji smiled then shook his head.

"He doesn't need one."

"Why?"Ino asked

"Because." He stepped inside and stood by the door. "Come out boy. It's me Neji."

Ino and Hinata gasped each other and hide behind Neji and giant dog came bounding round the corner and stopped in front them. He was as big as a bear and any normal person would think him one if it wasn't for the definite k9 features and the color.

"Holy smokes!" Ino gasped. "He's gotten BIG!"

Neji just smile and went over to pat his head.

"We just want to get a picture. It's for a surprise tonight. You'll like it." He said and the dog nodded as if he understood.

Ino gulped and pointed to a picture on a table on the side.

"That one's fine!" she said and smiled at the dog. "How you doing birthday boy?"

"Woof." He answered.

Neji grabbed the picture and started out.

"We'll see you later!" Hinata smiled and waved. "And don't tell Kiba! It's a surprise!"

There was another woof before the shut the door and locked it and Ino disappeared to replace the key.

Before long they where on there way to the mall again.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sasuke sipped the hot coffee as they moved from store to store getting the stuff they needed. The tiring trip went with further incidents besides Naruto slipping in an aisle in the grocery store and pulled down 20 can't of spam with him in which the manager demanded he pay for them as most where dented by the impact from his head. He took them back to Kiba's place and helped a bit setting up before leaving as Tenten, Temari and Shikamaru.

He now went to his closet to find something to wear with a towel around his waist. He pulled on a pair of dark jeans that had some fashionable rips and a few chains here and there and form fitting black shirt before running a hand through his stylishly messy hair and went to his kitchen to look for something to snack on quickly before moving to his coach. He flipped on his C.D player and played which ever C.D he had in the first holder. Nickelback soon filled the room and he sat to chill a few minutes before he went out again.

He popped open the bag of chips and lend back on the arm across the coach. He munched for a while before he glanced at the phone. He wanted to see her again but should he call now? Wasn't there some sort of a three day rule? What the hell. Who cared about some stupid imaginary rule? He sat up and dialed the phone and turned down the music. It rung three time before she answer.

"Hello?" her soft almost musical voice rang.

"Hey, It's Sasuke, from the club the other night."

"Oh! What's up?" She asked and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"You wanna catch a movie with me tomorrow night?"

"No problem. What time?"

"Um, let's say 7 and we can get a bite to eat after if you want."

"That sounds great. Meet you there?"

"I can pick you up if you like?"

"Uh, I'll call you tomorrow and let you know."

"Ok."

"later then."

"Yea bye."

He couldn't help but smile. She didn't even seem to know that he'd be seeing her tonight. He couldn't help glancing down at his clothes again and smiled. Well at least that was something to look forward to for the night.

He got up and grabbed his keys and stuck his phone in his pocket. The party should have started by then and it was a 45min drive if he went at the right speed. She was sure to be there by then. He got up and went to the car.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

"Who was that?" Ino asked with a smirk as they Neji sped along the road.

"Sasuke." She tried to sound indifferent but the blush that colored her cheeks gave her away.

"Oh my gosh! What happened!?"

"He asked me out." She blushed again.

"OH! When?!"

"Tomorrow night."

"Where?!"

"Movies and then dinner. Your very inquisitive tonight." She smiled.

"Hina, you haven't been on a date in how long?"

"……..A while" she blushed.

"Exactly and Sasuke is HOT!"

"You said that already!"

From her side Hinata say Neji raise a quizzical brow and glance at Ino who seemed completely unaware.

"Oh man! We got to find you something to wear!"

"It's just movies Ino!"

"SO! You've got to look just right!"

Hinata sighed but couldn't help smiling. She knew Ino would be able to make her look amazing in even casual clothes. It was plain to see by the dark low ride jeans and black spaghetti strap halter that Ino had suggested she wear tonight.

Finally they pulled up to the house and parked behind a line of cars.

The music thumping from the inside could be heard clearly from the street.

"You've got the gift right?" Ino asked Neji as she unbuckled and got out.

"Must you even ask?"

"Whatever "

"Ok Mrs. Wannajumpme."

Ino turned around shocked and punched his shoulder but he caught it and pulled her against his chest and kissed her. Hinata smirked and turned to continue walking. But she heard him whisper "Is Sasuke still so hot now?" She giggled and walked to the door and rung it.

"Hinata! Dude! Come on in! The parties just getting started!" Kiba yelled as he pulled her in and waved at Ino and Neji as they came in behind her.

"It's just starting?" Hinata asked incredulously as she eyed the mass of people swarming all over his living room/ temporary dance floor.

"Hell yea! Come on! You have to taste this beer! It's absolutely orgasmic!" Kiba yelled and pulled on her hand to lead her to the kitchen where he poured her a large glass of it. "Shino made it! Apparently his research on bugs and the cultivation of hops was a success! This shit is AWSOME!"

Hinata giggled and mentally contemplated how many glasses Kiba most have already down to be in such a hyped mood.

"C'mon! You have to give me a dance!" He yelled over the music and pulled her to the dance floor as a song ended and another began. Hinata giggled again but stayed with him for a dance. She had to admit he was a lot better at dancing when he was drunk than when he was sober. He kept it up through the whole dance and even wanted to continue into another but Hinata politely declined and told him they'd try again later.

She smiled as she saw Neji and Ino on the dance floor. They were so into each other that they seemed to be in their own little world. She felt her heart clench as she watched. It was so romantic and sweet. She pursed her lips and turned around to refill her glass. Kiba had helped her finish it while they where dancing, in fact, he drank the majority. She smiled again as she refilled it and then eyed an open door at the end of the kitchen. Some air was exactly what she needed right now.

She sighed as she walked through the door and closed it behind to make sure no one saw or followed her. The last thing she wanted was to be cornered by some drunk dude who wouldn't take no for an answer. She smiled unconsciously as she felt the pepper spray in her back pocket.

She walked down a small path that was lined by large hedges and seemed to lead to a pool. She walked silently onto the decking but froze as she saw a couple desperately humping the life out of each other. She almost choked on her beer as she silently ducked back and walked back along the path. She didn't feel like to go back into the house just as yet so she stood and contemplated on what her next move was. As she stood a movement caught her eye. Something moved from the path way and ducked into the hedges. She stood still as she heard a chuckle and frowned. Who could it be? She walked up to where the person disappeared and strained her sight to see the fading of hedge and a small path going a different direction. It was so small and hidden a normal person would not have been able to find it. She cocked a brow before clutching her pepper spray and reluctantly pushing through the hedge.

She was half expecting to find another humping couple but she was surprised when she found a lone dark figure leaning against a small patio table with a sun umbrella over it. The umbrella did well on hiding the identity of the person and Hinata began to feel a bit uneasy. She eased one foot back and began to turn and run when the person spoke.

"I won't bite you Hinata." Came the call cool voice.

She turned back around to face him and squinted. He sounded familiar.

"It's Sasuke." He chuckled as he saw her squinting.

Her mouth almost dropped open. Was it really him? As if answering her question, he stepped out of the shadow and she gasped. It was him. His spiky dark hair and smooth skin and penetrating eyes.

"S-s-Sasuke…."

"Why don't you come have a seat?"

"Uh…" She thought for a bit before slowly walking over. "Hey."

"Hey."

"I don't bite Hinata. Relax." He chuckled.

"I am relaxed!" she squeaked and blushed.

"I've just began to get to know you and already I can tell you a terrible liar."

She blushed again and played with her fingers. She looked up when he laughed and her blush darkened.

"I can see you blushing even in the dark."

"Stop looking at me then!" she squeaked again.

"Well what would you like me to look at?"

"I don't know!"

"Well until you find some thing for me to look at more interesting than you, I'm content with just watch you."

She felt her blush cover her whole face and neck and glanced up to see him cock an eye brow.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sasuke watched her through he darkness and chuckled again as he saw her blush deepen and spread to the rest of her face and her neck. Mentally he wondered how far down he could get her to blush and cocked a brow.

"W-w-w-what?" she stuttered.

"Nothing." He smiled

She pursed her lips and looked away she fought a smile.

"Why are you out here?" she asked after a while.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Well, I needed some air."

"Really now?" he said and raised a brow as he smirked.

"What about you?"

"I don't want to be inside."

"But why don't you want to be inside?"

"Because I don't want to."

He watched as she looked at him suspiciously before looking around. They were in a completely secluded part of the garden.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked as he raised a brow.

"N-n-n-no!" she stuttered surprised.

Sasuke chuckled. She was nervous and he could see the blush still on her face. He smiled as he looked at her. She sat quietly and fidgeted with her fingers. A smirk spread on his lips. As he saw look up at him and then blush and look away.

"S-s-s-so, what do you like to do?" she mumbled as she got some courage.

"In terms of?"

"Jobs."

"I run a few things here and there but nothing that I really get paid for." He smirked.

"Oh?"

"I inherited from my fortune from my family. They where murdered when I was young."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she squeaked and pulled her chair forward to pat him on his knee.

"It's ok. I'm just sorry they didn't catch the bastard who did it."

"Oh!"

He hid his smirk as he still felt her hand on his knee. She was so distracted she hadn't noticed.

"I heard about yours. My condolences."

"It's ok…" she mumbled as she turned away and looked off. He mentally kicked him self for bringing up the soar topic and thought of a way to lighten the mood but he stop as he heard her sign and turned back to him.

"I wasn't very close to them any way." She sighed and fainted a smile.

He smirked as he saw her soft pink lips pull into a weak smile and he couldn't help him self. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. He felt her tense with shock and was about to pull away when she relaxed and rested her hand on his knee again for support. He lifted a hand and ran his thumb along her jaw before running it behind her neck and tilted his head more. Her lips where soft and warm and so inviting. He felt her shiver and he smiled behind the kiss. It wasn't that cold so he knew she wasn't cold. He ran a finger along the back of her neck and he knew he found one of her spots. Her moan was so soft he had barely heard it but her reaction was proof enough. She pulled his face closer and he was more than happy to deepen the kiss. He ran the tip of his tongue along her upper lip and she gasped. He took the advantage to slip his tongue inside. She was like a bottle of freshly opened 30 year old wine. He could feel him self slowly becoming more and more intoxicated with her. His tongue feverishly roamed her mouth with her tongue taunting him the whole while. He just barely ran his finger along her neck again and she moaned louder.

He moved the hand on her neck down her back pulled her closer. He smirked as she leaned forward to the point that she was almost in his lap. He lightly traced the curve of her back as his other hand moved up to her neck and ran a finger just bellow her ear to under her chin. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked as he now pulled her fully unto his lap. He knew she was just as intoxicated as he was. He mentally sighed. He didn't want to drive her too far then have her regret it. He'd rather wait till she was ready. He ran his finger along her neck again as she moaned and pulled one of her hands through his hair and along the nape of his neck to where his shirt started. It was his term to moan. He'd have to stop soon or they both wouldn't be able to stop. Faintly he heard a giggle and footsteps walking along the path but his dismissed it. It was probably the couple from the pool finally heading inside. He refocused on Hinata as he slid his hand from her back to her waist. He knew he was thoroughly turned on and he was glad that she wasn't sitting a little further up on his lap. She ran another hand through his hair and he knew he had to stop now. Just as he was about to break away a bright flash took over the area and he broke away quickly and turned. Three men stood the hidden entrance holding cameras.

"DUDE! I TOLD YOU HOPPING THE BACK FENCE WOULD PAY OFF!" One guy yelled as they feverishly flashed away.

"Holy shit man!"

Anger flashed through him like a lighting bolt as he stood up and gently placed her on the chair. He glanced at her momentarily and saw the blush covering her whole face and neck and she stared wide eyed.

He swiftly moved over to one of the guys as they started to run and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. The guy struggled but he found the pressure points on his neck and rendered him unconscious in seconds. He grabbed the camera and dropped the guy as he open the film compartment and took out the film before moving out of the hedges in time to see one of the guys hope the fence on the other side of the pool. He mentally measured the distance before throwing the other guys camera and knocking the second guy of the fence. He moved over quickly and grabbed the guys camera and chucked it in the pool.

"Tell your friend, if he wants to live, I better not see or hear anything about those pictures." He muttered viciously.

"Ok dude!" the guy pleaded and scrambled to his feet and was over the fence in a flash.

He walked back to the opening quickly and found Hinata standing over the unconscious guy. He raised a brow at her as she looked up but was horrified by how scared she looked.

"Is he dead?!" she croaked.

He couldn't help but chuckle.

"No. Just unconscious."

She stared at him wide eyed for a moment before looking back down at the guy then back up again.

"You have to show me how you did that some time!" she smiled and stepped over the guy to walk unto the path.

"Did they get away?" she asked with a frown as she didn't see any more unconscious bodies.

"One of them did. The other one's camera is at the bottom of the pool."

She groaned and ran a hand over her face.

"I think I should get home." She said weakly and glanced at the back door.

"Hn."

"Uh……. A-a-are we uh…." She stuttered and broke off.

He raised a brow at her.

"Uh, a-a-a-are we still on for tomorrow?" she smiled and blushed.

He smirked and looked at her blush.

"I hope so." He smirked

"O-ok" she smiled. "I guess I'll be going now…"

Sasuke kept his smirk up as she blushed more and began to turn when he grabbed her hand and spun her around and kissed her on the lips. He kissed her quickly but it still left her a bit breathless and flustered as she fidgeted when he broke away. He smirked at her blush again and watched her wave and turn back into the house.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Warning! Slight Lemon!

Hayato Katsu sat at his desk in his small apartment staring at the dark haired beauty of his dreams. He loved her so badly that he knew that she was made for him. Her petite form and dark hair, her luscious curves and properly formed breasts. Her big lavender eyes. He could fell hi self being turned on just with the thought of her.

He couldn't wait to till he met her for the first time. He was positive she'd be so totally completely in love with him like he had since the first day he saw her angelic face on the news. He'd been researching her for years. He knew everything there was to know about her. He even had a lock of her hair taped on his wall. He smiled as he remembered the hours he had spent digging through the garage behind the saloon she had went to too get a hair cut last month. He collected her stuff in his place, one day he showed her. So she could see his devotion to her. For her to understand just how much he loved her. Then she would say she loved him to. They would kiss and he would make love to her on his desk. He ran his hand over the cold surface of his wooden desk and he could imagine sinking into her tight warm dept. He could imagine gripping her tight round ass as he plunged harder into her until they both reached their climax and came spiraling back to earth in each others arms.

He groaned as he felt his rock hard erection pulling again his pants. He looked up momentarily as he saw her room lights go on. His angle had come home safely. He had been so fortunate when the old lady who lived in this apartment 'conveniently' died from unknown reasons. The apartment was directly across from hers and he could easily see through her window. His eyes momentarily glanced at the key he had hung on his desk. It had taken weeks for him to get a copy of her apartment's keys. He had to get a job and a remodeler and then get the job to remodel one of their rooms into a laundry room. He had secretly taken her eyes on day and copied them. That was the happiest day of his life. He had been able to go to her house and then took a few of her clothes to add to his collection. He opened a draw and pulled out the dark lace thong he had taken from her drawer and held it to his face. It still smelled of her. Like jasmine and roses. He couldn't take it any more. He pulled his swollen bud from his pants and feverishly began to pound. He'd get her soon.

After all, they where meant to be together.

(End of slight Lemon!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tehe! Made it extra EXTRA long this time! 17 pages! Hope you guys like it! Next chapter is their date! Sorry for any mistakes! Please read and REVIEW! It's that magic little button down at the bottom than sends me comments!

Lot of Lub!


	7. Dinner & A Movie

Hey guys! Thanks for all the fun reviews! I knew some of you might have been a little confused with the new character at the bottom but some of you pick up where I was going really well. Don't worry, it'll all fit in! I promise!

As promised, this is there first date. It's a bit of a long chapter (16 pages!) but after things will speed up a bit I promise!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hinata!"

She bolted up as she heard Ino call her name. She could hear a tint of anger in her voice but it was the obvious concern that caused her to snap up.

"Huh?" she asked drowsily as she felt the room spin.

"Was there some thing that you forgot to tell me last night?!" She asked as she walked on and stood besides her.

"What? What are you talking about???" She asked as she swung her legs over the bed.

"Come and I'll show you!" Ino frowned and walked out the room.

Hinata frowned and drew her brows as she got up and followed her friend into the living room. She stopped near the coach as she saw Neji sitting on the coach with his arms folded and glaring at the tv. She followed his gaze and gasped.

A picture of herself in Sasuke's arms stared at her from the other side of the screen. The picture then changed to a similar picture but with shocked evident all over her face before switching back to the narrator.

"The two where caught at a friend's house last night in the back yard making out. Could this be the start of a new relationship or a one night stand? Has Konoha's MOST eligible bachelor hooked up with one of our MOST eligible bachelorettes? Stay tuned as we fill you in with more! Our reporter Uko Datso is live outside Ms. Hyuuga's apartment right now waiting for a statement."

Hinata spun quickly and bolted to a window and looked down at the street. Her breath caught as 40 reporters and photographer stood outside her building. She watched as the building attendant stood at the door warning them to not enter.

One of the reporters spotted her and yelled and she was instantly blinded by hundreds of flashes. She yanked her head inside and closed the window and turned watch Neji and Ino staring at her.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it and spun around and squeezed her eyes shut before hanging her head in silence.

"Hina…." She heard Ino groan as she came forward. She felt her arms come around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry…" Hinata whispered as she opened her eyes again and raised her head. "When I got inside to look for you two and saw you dancing so peacefully I didn't want to bother you. Sasuke got rid of the other two but one got away. I didn't think they would be so mean…"

"You should have told us." Neji frowned from the coach. "It would have been nice to know before hand rather than learn of it now like this."

"I'm sorry…" she said again.

"It's ok Hina. I was just a bit upset that you didn't tell us."

"I wont do it again…" she mumbled and fell back on a chair.

"Are you hungry?" Ino asked as she watched her.

"Not really." Hinata smiled softly before turning back again.

"Well I'm starved!" Neji smiled and got up. "So you can make me some lunch!"

"What?!" Ino yelled and watched him stalk into the kitchen.

"Do I look like your slave!" She fumed as she watched him. "AND DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!!!" she yelled and went after him.

She heard the voices fade behind the door and sighed. She silently thanked Neji. He knew she wanted some time to think.

She didn't know what to do. Should she just come out and confront the paparazzi? Should she ignore it? Did Sasuke know? Will he say anything? She squeezed her eyes shut again and sighed before she opened them again and went to her room. They can't stay out there for ever. She might as well change and hang out a while.

She walked back to her room and went to the shower. She needed a little while to think.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"She'll be ok. She just needs some time." Neji smiled as he watched Ino's worried gaze.

She sighed and nodded.

"So!" he grinned. He knew what would take her mind off of it. "What are you making me for lunch?"

Ino raised a brow and looked at him incredulously.

"You aren't honestly expecting anything right? My offer was for Hinata. Not you!"

"Why? Am I not just as good as my dear cousin?" he smiled teasingly.

"No." she replied flatly.

He put on a hurt face as he stared at her.

"You wound me Ino." Neji pouted and looked away.

He knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

"GAHHHH! Fine I'll make you something to eat!!!" She yelled and got up and moved to the fridge and grabbed some eggs.

Neji smirked as her back was turned and she grabbed a pan and place it on the stove.

"I like my eggs scrambled." He smirked.

"Just like I'll do your egotistical head if you don't shut the hell up." Ino frowned as she refused to watch.

"Again you wound me." Neji smirked and silently moved from his seat and came up behind her. She didn't even hear his approach.

He slowly wrapped his hands around her waist as he kissed the visible flesh on the side of her neck. He felt her shiver and at the soft movement.

"Why do you fight me Ino? It's obvious you want me as much as I do you." He whispered against her ear. His lips barely brushing against her ears as he spoke.

"I don't know what your talking about…" She said softly as she forced her self to finish the eggs.

"I think you do know." He whispered again as she turned off the stove and put the eggs on a small plate. He took his chance and spun her in his arms.

He felt her breath hitch as she stared at him.

"I'll wait for you to come to me Ino. Don't fight your self." He whispered against her lips.

He stopped himself from kissing her. Instead he looked her in the eyes, waiting for her to start.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hinata walked from her room with a sigh. She walked into the empty living room and sat for a moment. She flipped through the channels, purposely avoiding the news channels. She stopped as she saw an add for a new Tinkerbell movie come across the screen. She loved Tinkerbell. She was one of her most favorite Disney characters besides goofy. Her mind idly ran to the orange goofy shirt Naruto had given her one year for her birthday. She had loved the shirt. She still had it now but didn't wear it as much. It had seen better days.

She flipped ahead more too some cartoons and watched idly. Her mind casually ran to Ino and Neji. She didn't hear any sound coming from the kitchen. She frowned as her brows drew together. She focused more and was just about to go check on them when she heard a faint moan.

She felt her mouth open a bit as she sat awestruck. Should she go to her room? Should she stay? She smiled as she got up and walked to her room and pulled on her sneakers and a jacket and her keys and phone before walking out.

"Guys I'm going for a walk!" She yelled as she smiled and left the apartment. She turned to walk towards the entrance of the building but frowned as she remembered the crowd of people waiting to see her again. She turned the other way and walked to the stairs to roof. That was a nice enough place to go.

She remembered the small punching bag that some one had hung a long time ago that she liked to go use. She walked up the flight of stairs and opened the door to the roof and took a deep breath. She always liked it up there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sasuke pulled into the parking of the gym and grabbed his stuff. He had wanted to go the gym for a few days now. He had some pent up frustration. He walked out of the parking and through the glass door of the building and started up the long flight of stairs to the 3rd floor.

The gym he went to was big. The 3th floor was a simulation area that he liked to go to. It was the only place he had found in years that he could have a challenging work out. He finally got to the floor and crosses the hall to a closed door. He smirked as he walked in. It didn't surprise him to find Dokutso sitting with his feet up gawking over the new Victoria's Secret swimsuit edition.

"Oh hey Sasuke!" he chuckled and stood up while shoving the magazine behind him.

"Hey." Sasuke smirked and lifted a brow.

"What this?" the boy chuckled and pulled out the magazine. "Ha! I was just looking through to find something for my girlfriend!"

"Last week you told me you didn't have a girlfriend." Sasuke smirked again.

The boy looked dumbfounded. He chuckled again scratched his head.

"Well I'm preparing for when I do get one!" he finally chocked out.

This time Sasuke laughed. Dokutso relaxed a bit and tossed the magazine behind a garbage can.

"So what can I do for you today?"

"A night scene. Surprise me." Sasuke said as he dropped his bag and opened it. He pulled out his Katana and a short knife followed by a few stars before closing the bag and walking through the glass door of the simulation room and down the stairs into the densely cover simulation room.

"Same level as last time?" he heard Dokutso's voice ring over the hidden speakers. He looked up at the glass observation window before answering.

"No. Turn it up a bit."

"Ok but just so you know, you now officially on the hardest level."

"Ok." He smirked and prepared himself.

He had just turned when the room faded into darkness. It took him a second to readjust his eyes then he heard the buzzing that indicated that the simulation was beginning. He closed his eyes and waited.

He heard a slight breeze blow by and the sound of crickets. There was no indication of any movement. Then he heard a soft whooshing to his left as the air changed. He anticipated his attack.

Four kunais flew passed him as he split to the floor before kicking him self off while shooting his own kunai. He heard his attacker moving to his right and shot a kunai and caught one in the head. He then turned and dodged an attack from his left. He tried to stab it while it passed but it turned quickly and kicked him in the side sending him flying into a tree.

He landed with a thud and slid to the ground. He smirked. He flipped quickly as dummy tried to kick him. He flipped further into a tree as he heard the sound of splintering wood. He smirked more. He loved this gym.

He ran through the trees in a circle before stopping and hiding in the foliage under a small oak. He looked around but his attackers where also seeking cover. He heard a rustle behind him and smirked before dodging the attack from both his sides. He flipped upside down and shot to kunais that hit them in the head. He heard three more coming and quickly landed and started running.

They were hot on his tail and he had specifically asked for them to have a speed, strength and power. He turned quickly and pulled out his Katana and stabbed one in the stomach before decapitating the other. He turned quickly and blocked a Kunai aimed at his head then flipped to the side to block an attack.

He heard another kunai coming and caught it just near his head before turning it around the throwing it back and hitting the dummy in the chest. He shot another of his own just to the left as another was joining before spinning quickly and decapitating the other. The sword was just making its way through its head when it stricked out and tried to slash him. He pulled back quickly but his shirt snagged to the attackers knife and ripped it down the front. He smirked as the dummy fell and he ripped the rest of his shirt of.

He loved this gym. It was the best in simulation.

"Is that all you've got Dokutso?" He asked with a smirk.

He heard Dokutso chuckling before he answered.

"Hell no! That was just the warm up! You sure you can handle it?"

"Bring it." Sasuke smirked and raised his Katana again.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Hinata wiped the sweat from her forehead as she walked over to the ledge. She closed her eyes as the cold wind blew on her.

She really did like it up here. She opened her eyes and looked down. She almost laughed as she saw ten reporters all sitting idly on the street. She saw the building owner pull up then and got out with two officers. She laughed. He looked like he was yelling at them. Then the two police officers took over and talked.

She'd never seen them leave so quickly before in her life! She laughed and put her hands on the ledge to get a better look when she heard a voice behind her.

"Don't jump!"

She spun quickly and saw Sai leaning against the wall chuckling.

"You've got so much more you could do with your life." He smirked. "Besides, why would anyone waist such a beautiful face?"

She blushed and looked at the ground. He smiled.

"What are you doing up here?" She finally managed to say.

"I should be asking you the same."

She smiled as he walked forward and grabbed a large canvas and his paint from the ground.

"How long have you been there?!" she asked surprised.

"Well, I caught the last of your little boxing match." He smiled. "You're very feisty."

She blushed again as he set up his stuff to paint. She was just about to turn and leave when he spoke again.

"Do you mind if I paint you?"

Her fading blush deeped as she stared at him.

"Please. It'll really help."

Her mind quickly ran to the couple currently occupying her apartment before she blushed again and nodded.

Sai smiled and bowed. "Thank you so much!"

"W-where do you want me?" she blushed.

"Just stand by the edge like you were doing before, but face me." He smiled and stared mixing colors.

She walked to the edge and turned around to look at him. She saw the amusement in his face and she couldn't help feeling a bit frustrated.

"What?" she asked quickly.

"Relax! I'm not going to kill you! Look a bit more 'normal' would you!" he laughed.

She pouted and leaned her elbows back on the sides and raised one of her legs to put her foot flat on the wall behind her.

"Great!" Sai smirked and she saw him feverishly scribbling away with a pencil.

She tried to keep her attention on him but it was proving difficult as he wasn't a very interesting topic at the time.

"Look away." He said quietly.

"What?"

"I said look away. Don't look at me. Look like you would if no one else was here."

She nodded and focused her gaze on the left side of them. It didn't take long for her mind to start wondering. Maybe she should move out. If Ino and Neji were becoming more serious they'd probably want to move in together eventually and she didn't want to have to leave every time they got intimate. But where would she go?

She could try and find a small apartment for her self. But it wouldn't feel the same living by her self. What about those nights when she watched scary movies and creped her self out so much she couldn't sleep in her own room? It would even be worst if she went to live in the mansion, such a big place for herself.

What if Neji and Ino had kids? Maybe they would want to move into the mansion. Maybe even with her. What if she had kids? She felt a faint smile pulling at her lips. She'd love to have kids some day. The picture of little ravened haired kids running around in the big yard with their cousins made her heart almost swell. She would have the most perfect little kids. Their dark hair and onyx eyes… she stopped as she recapped on the last thing she thought. Onyx eyes? Her mind instantly ran to the pair of gorgeous onyx eyes that seemed to settle so perfectly on his perfect face. Would she be ok with having his kids? She pushed the thought from her head. It was too early to tell.

Her mind couldn't leave him though. She found her self anticipating their date more and more.

"Ok I think you can leave now."

She looked up at Sai as he still sat feverishly going with a paint brush.

"Are you sure?"

A paused a minute and looked up at her.

"Yup. I'll finish it and let you see tomorrow." He smiled.

"Ok thank you." Hinata smiled and walked nearer.

"No. Thank you." He smiled and gave her a wink.

She didn't say anything else. She just looked at her watch and walked to the stairs.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

"I can't believe it."

Sasuke started walking to the door of the room as the lights came on again.

"You massacred them!" Dokutso smiled as Sasuke came through the door.

"Thanks for the work out." Sasuke said as he grabbed his shirt and started for the door.

"Any time man!" Dokutso smiled. "Just take it a little easier on my babies next time!"

Sasuke smirked as he walked out the door. Now he needed to get back to his car quickly before any one saw him. He'd lost his shirt during the warm up but that was it fortunately. He got a small cut on his forearm from a lucky swing but it wasn't serious.

He made it down the stairs and threw him self into his black BMW and pulled out. He glanced at the time as he pulled unto the street. He needed to get home to get ready for his date.

It didn't take long from him to get home. He'd been fairly surprised how quickly the traffic seemed to be moving. As he got nearer to his building he grimaced. A herd of reporters stood outside just his house. They seemed like they were there for a while. He frowned as one spotted him and the entire herd seemed to be immediately hidden behind flashes of bright light. He quickly pulled into the parking area and nodded to the security guards.

He had donated a lot of money to the building he lived in. He had been living their since he was a little boy. Flashes of his mother's bright smile assailed his mind and closed his eyes in sorrow before he locked them behind the curtain of anger. He parked his car quickly and grabbed his bag.

He only wanted to get to his apartment now so he could forget again. He grabbed his keys and began to get out when suddenly he heard a yell. He slammed his door shut quickly and ran around the corner to the gate of the parking area. His anger seemed to double as he saw one of the guards on the ground while the other fought desperately to keep the reporters from climbing the fence. He dropped his bag and ran forward to pulled the guard that was knocked out further away from the crowd before moving back up to help the other guard as a reporter grabbed hold of him and was attempting to steal his keys. They had finally managed to get loose when he was assailed by their flashes. He frowned more.

"Get the fuck out of here or I'm calling the cops!" he yelled angrily before turning on his heel and walking back towards the two gaurds.

"Are you two ok?" he asked quickly as they both stared up at him now.

"Yea." Said the one that had been knocked out.

"What happened to you?" he demanded angrily.

"It was and accident!" the other guard added quickly.

"Yea." The other guard agreed. "I was trying to keep one back when another tried to pulled out his camera above me and it slipped and hit me on the head."

Sasuke frowned more.

"I think we can handle it from here." The other interjected.

"Yea." The other agreed.

Sasuke didn't wait for anything else but just turned quickly grabbed his bag and keys and walked quickly to the door.

He slammed the door behind him and walked up the stairs. He paused at his door and unlocked it quickly and locked it behind him. He dropped his bag next to the door and walked straight to the shower. He stripped from his remaining close quickly before stepping in and letting the warm water take over his senses.

He sighed as he felt the anger melt away. It seemed to be running down drain with the remnants of his work out.

He only left the shower after he felt like himself again. He sighed as he walked over to his closet and pulled it open. He pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a dark blue button down shirt.

He sighed again and dried him self and put the towel over his head to slop water from running down as he pulled on a pair of boxers. He walked over to his window as he finished drying his hair with the towel. He used his hand to help spike it and opened the curtains a little and looked down at the busy street below. He glanced over at his clock and sighed. He had a half and hour to get to her house. Walked back over to his bed and finished dressing grabbed his keys before walking out the door.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Hinata spun quickly and dropped her dress on her bed as dance to Everything I ask for by The Maine. She had gotten back home to find Neji contently watching TV on the coach while Ino was raving in the shower about egotistical, arrogant men. She smiled and walked in and went to her room after calling a greeting. She walked into her room and waited for Ino to finish her shower. She had pull out a purple dress to wear just as Ino walked out in a towel. She took her chance quickly and went to the shower.

She finished showering quickly and hummed to the song that was playing then. She dried her self quickly and dressed before walking back to her bathroom and blow drying her hair. When she felt it was dry enough she walked back only to find Ino standing in her room.

"Wow." She smiled.

"What?" Hinata asked with a blush and looked down at her self. The dress was casual but loose on the bottom but fitted around her hips and chest.

"You look great!" Ino squeaked and walked over to give her a hug. Hinata blushed and hugged her back before Ino quickly released and walked over to her jewelry box and pulled out a small silver necklace with a purple flower and matching earrings and handed it to her.

Thanks Hinata smiled and put them in. It was a necklace her mother gave her when she was little. Ino knew she liked wearing when ever the chance struck her.

She smiled when she finished putting in the earrings and slipped on a pair of black heels and walked into the living room. Ino followed after her quickly with her cell and keys.

"Don't forget these!" she smiled as Hinata blushed. She had just taken her phone when it started ringing. She smiled.

"Hello?" she answered quickly.

"Hey. I'm almost there. Could you meet me in the parking lot?"

"O-ok" she smiled and hung up. She paused when she realized she didn't say bye and sighed over her nervousness.

"Ok. I'm going you guys." She smiled and started for the door.

"Bye." She heard the say in unison.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sasuke sat quietly in the parking lot and glared at the people heard just outside. He knew it wasn't a good idea to go in and draw attention to them selves.

He looked up when he heard footsteps and pulled out of his spot and pulled up next to her. He powered down the window she could see his face. His heart nearly skipped a beat as he saw the radiant smile spread across her face. She looked so good.

He wanted to frown at his reaction but couldn't. He watched as she opened the door and got inside.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." He answer calmly.

He powered up the window before starting to drive again. He looked at the people waiting outside to see who was inside the car but luckily the windows were tinted really dark. He smirked as the people stared at the car with agitation written all over their faces.

"They couldn't see us?" he heard her ask breathlessly as they pulled onto the street and started down.

"No." he answered quietly.

He managed to glance over to see a small smile on her lips. He could help the small smiled that started pulling on his. He suddenly started feeling as though the car had gotten smaller. He felt as if they were almost touching but yet they weren't. And the distances between them felt like miles. He frowned then.

"Is everything ok?" he heard her ask.

"Yea." He said quickly and gave her a quick smile to reassure her.

She smiled back and he almost forgot what he was frowning about.

"So where are we going?"

"An Italian place I like."

"Sounds good." She smiled again. "I love Italian."

"I do too." He smirked.

It didn't take long for them to get to the restaurant. He parked in a parking area near the place and they walked to rest of the way. He didn't like fancy places with Valets and fine tablecloths. He had found this one by accident one night when he was walking.

He walked up to the door and held it open for her to go in. He followed shortly after. He watched as the host walked forward with a big smile.

"Ah! Mr. Uchiha! How nice to see you!" the man smiled and ushered them forward. They didn't have any coats so he ushered them to a table near the back by a window overlooking a busy square with a large fountain in the middle.

"Does this seat please you?" the man asked quickly.

Hinata smiled as Sasuke nodded. The man rushed around to hold Hinata's chair out for her but Sasuke beat him to it.

The man seemed a bit disappointed but quickly recovered as Sasuke glanced at him as he moved back to his own seat.

He gave them menus before motioning a waitress over to their drink order and fill their water glasses then placed their orders as soon as the drinks came.

"This is so nice." He heard her sigh.

He looked at her content smile as she sipped a bit of the red wine they ordered. He couldn't help smirking. She was so beautiful. He looked at her eyes at were so pale but had a slight tint of lavender to them as she looked out the window. She also had such tantalizing pink lips. Her dark hair seemed to be the perfect frame for her face. It was such a contrast. His eyes followed down the peek of cleavage the dress allowed. He looked back up as she turned back to him.

"Did you see the news this morning?"

He frowned. "No."

"That reporter that got away…. He sold the pictures."

Sasuke sighed and frowned. She smiled. He looked at her raised a brow.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Your not angry." She smiled.

"Why would I be? It's just something else for them to talk about."

"That's true."

He glanced at her again to find her staring at him. She blushed and looked away when he stared back at her. He was a bit shocked when she finally glanced back and held his gaze. He seemed to be sucked in by her eyes. He felt her foot brush against his under the table and she blushed again. The silence between them didn't seem uncomfortable at all.

They were broken from their musing as the waiter came back with their food.

"Here you go! Can I get you two anything else?" he asked with a big smile. He glanced at him and saw his attention mainly focused on Hinata. She didn't even seem to notice as she shook her head and sipped her wine. The waiter frowned the walked away.

"This looks so good!"

He looked up at her to see her scoop up a bit and put it in her mouth. She sighed quietly as she chewed and he couldn't help smiling.

The meal went by quickly. They ate in a comfortable silence before he paid and the left for the moves. They turned on the radio on their way to the movies and she started humming to a song. He listened to her quietly as he pulled into the movie parking lot. He was reluctant to turn of the off the radio but when she started to open the door he killed the engine and go out with her.

"I like that song." She smiled as he walked around the door. They started walking together and he slipped his hand around her waist. He didn't have to look at her to know a blush covered her face. They walked through the doors and up to the counter.

"How may I help you?" the lady in the window asked without looking up from a novel she was reading.

He glanced down at her as she looked up at the movie listening.

"You can choose." He smirked and saw the smile spread on her face.

"Uh…. Two for Wanted please." She smiled.

The lady sighed before looking at the panel and pressing the button to print the ticket before sliding them out and looking up at them. Her eyes widened as she looked out the window.

Sasuke grabbed the tickets and put the money on the counter. He knew the reaction that would come next so he tightened his grip on her waist and started leading her to the screen. He could hear the lady stammering behind them but ignored it as he pulled her to the concession counter. He watched as she pulled away to look at the candy available. He smiled when she choose a bag of gummy bears and a bottle of water. He got a soda then paid as they walked to the screen. He was about to wrap his arm around her waist again when she grabbed his hand and started pulling her up the aisles to a 3 rows from the back and in the corner. He had a faint smile, she had chosen a good spot.

They sat down and he watched her sip a bit of her water as they watched through the opening credits.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

She turned to look at him as one of the previews ended and could help blushing. He was looking right at her.

She blushed. It was a good thing the theater was dim. She hoped he couldn't see it. His onyx eyes seemed almost black in the dark theater and he had a dark sexy aura that seemed to vibrate through the air. She blushed again as she rested her hands on the arm and turned back to the movie as it started.

She wasn't looking long before she felt his hand brush against her shoulders before resting behind her. She turned to him to see him stretch his long legs out before turning back and glancing at her. A faint smirk past his lips and she opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself. She had almost voiced her own thoughts. She couldn't the feeling. She wanted him to kiss her again.

He seemed to read her mind. His mouth came down on her slowly, gently brushing his lips across hers in a sort of erotic caress before pulling back. She looked up into his eyes as he started pulling away and couldn't help her self when she put her hands behind his neck and pulled him down again. She barely had time to see him smirk quickly before allowing her dominance.

His lips seemed like sweet honey against hers. She could get enough. His mouth slanted over hers again and again as she sat quietly letting her self be pulled in. He smelt so good. She didn't know what cologne he used but it only seemed to be acting as an aphrodisiac. It was so musky and male. She sighed against his mouth and tried to move her arm to get better access but the chairs where preventing her.

She frowned when he pulled away. The sexy smirk on his lips told her he was quiet done yet though and before she knew what he was doing, he pulled her onto his lap with her legs draped over the armrest and feet in the chair she was sitting in only moments before.

She looked up at him with a blush and was ready to protest when his lips came down on her again. She forgot what she was going to say.

His arm wrapped around her waist as his other came up to hold her chin with his thumb and forefinger. She opened her mouth slightly in a gasped and he slid his tongue inside. She slid her arms around his neck and sighed against his mouth. She could feel his hands gently rubbing her back.

She didn't know how long they kept it up but when he finally released her to watch the movie she didn't understand a thing that was going on. She settled back into her seat with his arms about her again and sipped some more of her water. She hadn't even been in her seat ten minutes before the movie ended.

She turned to him and pouted and she saw him laugh a little.

"What?" he asked quietly as he brought his face closers to hers again.

"Y-you didn't let me watch the movie." She frowned. She saw him smirk again before he kissed her again. They only stopped when the lights came on and the cleaner rolled in with a cart. She blushed and stood up quickly and she saw him smile before he stood and started out. She grabbed her water and untouched gummies quickly before following him out.

At least she had something to take home to Ino she smiled as she walked next to him back to the car. They got in quickly and he started the engine and started towards her apartment.

"I had a really good time tonight." She smiled as she finger the top of the water bottle.

"So did I." she glanced over at him and saw the smirk still glued on his lips. "Although you didn't let me watch the movie."

She stared at him incredulously. "I didn't let YOU watch the movie?"

"Yes." He replied flatly.

"and how did you get that worked out?" she asked and could help her self from smiling.

"Well if you hadn't been so preoccupied with my mouth I would have been able to. I only kissed you twice once when I tried to pull back you kissed me again and then once again after the movie."

Her mind flashed back to the moment. She blushed, he was right.

"Fine." She said and sat back in her seat. Soon after they pulled into her parking. She was glad to see that the reporters had left and sighed.

"The vultures left." She smiled at him.

"Vultures?"

"The press." She smiled.

"I see. A fitting name." he smiled. She smiled back.

"Thank for tonight." She said as she reached for the door.

"I'll walk you up."

She got out and he followed. They walked up the stairs quietly and made it to her floor. As they approached she could hear the TV softly.

"Do you live with someone?" she heard him ask as he got to the door.

"Yes." She smiled. "My cousin and sometimes my best friend."

He smiled at her as she pulled out her keys.

"Thanks again." She smiled.

"It was my pleasure. I hope I can see you again soon."

"I'd love that." She smiled.

"How about tomorrow? Or is that to soon for you?"

"No that's perfect." she said breathlessly.

He had somehow managed to back her into the door as he spoke and now his mouth was almost on hers.

"Same time then." He smirked before closing the space.

She sighed against him as his arm around her waist and the other braced him on the wall. She was getting lost again. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest as he pulled her tight against him. She could feel his hard chest against her soft chest and his sent seemed to wrap it's self around her.

"You smell so good." She managed to pant out between kisses.

"Really?" He managed to slip out.

"Yea." She sighed as she felt her knees go weak. His arms tightened around her to keep her up as she pent her left knee to his side.

"He smell edible." He smirked against her lips. She felt her face heat with her blush as he finally pulled away. He gazed down at her. His onyx eyes seemed to undress her on the spot. She gasped when he bend down to capture her lips again.

"Haven't you had enough?" she asked against his lips.

"Never." She heard him groan.

She felt her chest tighten around her frantically beating heart. She wished he'd never stop. She ran her hands down his chest. She could feel the muscle tense under her touch. She suddenly wished his shirt was gone. Just as she was going to break away she felt his warm hand slide down and quickly squeezed her ass. She squeaked as he used her ass to pull her closer.

She didn't think she could stop but the sound of a door opening down the hall made her gasp and pull away. She blushed quickly and he looked down the hall with a wary eye as a woman walked in the opposite direction down the hall.

"I s-should go inside now." She said quietly.

"You should." He sighed and looked her once again in the eyes.

"Good night Sasuke." She almost whispered his name before reaching up quickly and kissing him once again quickly on the lips before opening the door and going inside.

She leaned against the door and listened to his footsteps walking quietly down the hall. She was about to turn around when she was grabbed from behind.

"How was it?!" she heard her friends ask excitedly.

"Fantastic." She sighed quickly and turned to look at her friend.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

There you go guys! It's been long awaited and gosh knows it took me a week to write and rewrite certain parts of this chapter but it's finally out! So read and enjoy! But don't forget to REVIEW!

Lots of love!  
Jade

-Ps. For those of you wonder when I'll update Midnight Mist, it'll be up before my next chapter of Heiress. I got lost for a while in where I wanted to go with it but I've regain and even better plot and I'm sure you guys'll love it!


	8. Dinner & After

Hey guys! As promised! I have lots more time to update so here's the next chappy!!!! Oh and as I said, things are gonna be moving a bit faster in this chapter. I can't describe everyday so I'll have to skip a few here and there.

Remember to REVIEW! I'll continue writing regardless but I LOVE hearing from my readers and their inputs and comments about any and every aspect of my stories! So REVIEW!!!!!

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

"Wait!" she yelled as Ino laughed and ran ahead of her.

"No I want to drive!" Ino laughed as she hopped into the driver's seat and started the car. Hinata sighed but couldn't help the smile that pulled her lips.

They had decided to go to the beach with Neji. She loved the beach. She used to go often with her mother and little sister when she was little to find shells and walk along the beach. They had been some of best days of her life. The memory seemed fresh to her and she couldn't help but feel the melancholy that shot through her. She sighed as she sat in the backseat and let Neji take the front. She wouldn't let her self ruin their day of fun.

"Oh god." Neji groaned as he sat in the passenger seat. "Why did you let her get behind the wheel?"

Hinata smiled as Ino smacked him on his shoulder.

"You hit like a girl." He laughed as she pulled out of the parking.

"I am a girl you idiot!" she countered.

Neji just smirked and kept his head forward and Hinata laughed. It had been almost a week since she had left them in the kitchen. She'd woken up and found Ino coming from his room three times already but she didn't mind. As long they were happy.

Ino pulled onto the highway as Neji turned on the Radio. It was a half an hour until they got to beach. She sighed and laid her feet out across the seats and she her book from her bag pack. She brought everything she could possible need at the beach. She was planning to layout on the beach for the good portion of the day.

"Hey, what's up with you and Sasuke?" she heard Ino ask.

"Nothing." She smiled.

"What do you mean nothing! It didn't look like nothing when we caught you two outside the door on Wednesday."

"Nothing." Hinata repeated with a blush. "We're going on our forth date tonight."

She could see Ino grinning from the rearview mirror.

"What?!" Hinata almost laughed.

"Nothing." Ino smirked and looked away.

Hinata rolled her eyes and ignored the light blush and turned back to her book. She didn't dare look up again incase Ino decided to prod the conversation further.

The time seemed to fly by after. She listened a little to their play banter but decided to stay quiet. She closed her book and watched as they drove along the coast to the spot. Her eyes grazed the maze of people littering the beach and she thanked heavens that her mom had found the secluded spot before.

She kept watching as they finally left the people behind and continued along the coast a bit long before cutting down an almost non-existent dirt road. The ride was bumpy but worth it. The pulled to the end of the road parked.

She sighed contently as she opened her door and got out.

They beach was even more beautiful than she remembered.

She reached back into the car for her bag before skipping towards the water. She dropped it before reaching the edge and walking into a small wave that wet her feet.

"This is so beautiful!" Ino squeaked as she ran up to join Hinata. "Why haven't we ever been here?!"

"I don't know." Hinata smiled and looked down the small hill of rocks that separated them from the beach leeches.

"Well we have to come more often!" she smiled and turned back to Neji.

Hinata blanked shortly after. She could see her mother so clearly, chasing her around and splashing her in the water. She fought back the tears and pushed the memory back. She'd have time later, now she was here to have fun with her friends and family.

She turned back and put on a big smile. She saw Neji raise a brow but ignored it as she walked to her bag and pulled out her towel and laid it out on the sand. Next she pulled out her book and iPod and dropped them on the towel before pulling her shirt over her head and pulling off her shorts and dashing into the water. She heard Ino laughing behind her just as her head plunged into the cool water. When she re surfaced she saw Ino dashing down after her as Neji rolled his eyes and pulled the cooler from the back of the car.

Ino splashed in next to her as Hinata started to float on her back.

"Ohhhh this is sooo nice!" Ino sighed and floated back with her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Hinata sighed contently and swam back to shore as Neji came in.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked as she walked by.

"Work on my tan." She grinned and got out before picking up her iPod and book and dropping back on the towel. She was going to get a great tan for tonight. Her mind ran to Sasuke as she closed her eyes and put in her headphones.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sasuke sighed as he pulled into his parking space.

He got out and grabbed the groceries from the back before locking his jeep and heading for the stairs. He climbed them quickly and walked into his apartment.

He dropped his keys on a table next to the door and continued to the kitchen to put away the food. He was glad to be able to get out for a while without being interrupted by media. He went to a large store and wore sunglasses and a hat the whole time. He grabbed a can of soda as he finished and walked to his office. He started up his laptop when his phone rang. He saw the name and frowned.

"What." He frowned into to phone.

"Is that any way to answer the phone?" he heard the voice purr on the other end.

"What do you want." He demanded again.

"Well…" she purred. "I was wondering if you wanna come over later. We can hang by the pool or have some dinner or anything else that might cross your mind."

"no." she said and was about to hang up when she continued.

"Why not?"

"I don't have to explain my self to you."

"Is it because of that girl from the club? The Hyuuga?"

"That's none of your business." He said gruffly. He felt his anger spiking.

"Look, have your fun. But I'm here now Sasuke but I might not be for much longer."

He smirked. Was that a threat or a gift from god?

"There is and will NEVER be anything between us Sakura." He frowned before hanging up.

He dropped his phone on his desk before signing in and checking his mail. He paused as he saw one from Temari. There were a few attachment and an exert from and article of a magazine. He frowned when he saw himself shirtless in his parking lot bent over a guard. He read a few lines of the article.

"…_The shirtless hunk then had to help the two guards fight off the raving paparazzi. No one was serious injured besides the pride of hundreds of men as the pictures hit the airwaves and got crazed reviews from fans. They are defiantly looking for more skin. Sasuke better watch out!_"

He frowned as he saw more pictures of him in the parking lot followed by a comment from Temari saying warning him against dark allies and high public places if he wanted to keep his clothes on.

He frowned and deleted it before checking the letters he'd received from his accountant. He had just finished when his phone rang. He glanced at the number and sighed when he saw Naruto's name.

"What dobe."

"Hey Teme!"

"What."

"Wanna hang out?"

"No."

"Come on! Kiba and Shikamaru are here. We're drinking beers and playing games at my house."

"No."

"Look. Do we have to bring the party over to your house?"

Sasuke frowned at the thought of them invading his sanctuary.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He said gruffly before hanging up on him.

He really didn't mind Naruto that much but he liked having his apartment for only things that were dear to him.

He glanced at the painting of his family that sat across the room from him. It was painted when he was little and his brother and parents were still alive.

He frowned before standing and walking to his room. He pulled off his shirt and dropped it on the bed before walking over to his closet and pulling out a fresh shirt then walked out.

It didn't take long for him to get to Naruto's place. He lived 4 blocks away from Sasuke regrettably so the dobe constantly hassled him to go out. He parked in the parking behind the building then climbed the steps up to Naruto's apartment.

If it hadn't been for the constant layer of filth that layered the apartment, Sasuke would have considered coming over more often. It was a nice apartment, penthouse in fact. Naruto was able to place a few sound investments just before college and somehow he had acquired a large sum from them in which he planed to use when he runs for president of Konoha. The idea of Naruto being the president still made him feel a bit frightened and he wasn't afraid of anything.

He stopped at the door and knocked.

"Hey man!!!" Came the annoying voice as the door was thrown open.

"Hey." Sasuke muttered as he let him self in. He heard Naruto swing the door closed behind him then turned to the couch where he saw Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee and Kanuro. He muttered a greeting but of them turned as the stared at the tv.

He walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer before returned to the living room and dropping on an empty loveseat and kicking his feet up.

"NO!" Kiba yelled and jumped from the couch.

"How the hell?!?! You beat me!!!!"

"Ha! You just got you ass whooped by 'the power of youth'" Naruto laughed as he sat next to Chouji who was munching on a bag of potato chips and clicking the controller.

"Just shut up!" Kiba groaned and passed the controller to Naruto. "Lets see you do any better! Halo is hard man!"

"Her Sasuke, you can have mine. I'm gonna go see if I can find some ribs." Chouji smiled and threw the controller at Sasuke before dashing to the kitchen.

Sasuke caught it as the started the next game.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Hinata yawned as she onto her back and stood up.

She dropped her ipod and looked around. Ino and Neji where sitting on the sand a few feet away. She walked to the shore and jumped in before walking back out and pulling on a white loose long sleeved canvas shirt.

"I'm going for a quick walk you guys. I'll be back in an hour." She smiled and started towards the mound of rocks.

"Ok. Just be careful." Neji called after her.

She knew they would have wanted some sort of privacy. She smiled as she stared up the mound. The last time she had done this; her mother called her back and told her it was dangerous for her to go off by herself. She smiled at the memory. She was older now so it would be ok wouldn't it? She'd always been curious as to what was beyond the mound.

When she got to the top she stopped. The beach was even more beautiful. It was completely secluded with another mount a few feet away and the small stretch of sand was as white as snow and the water looked almost completely transparent except for the light green tint. She climbed down the other side in almost a daze. The place was like a fairytale. Lush green grass, just a few feet away and dense green bush blocking out the rest of the world from seeing it.

She walked to the shore and strolled along with her feet in the water. She loved the place already. She was just about to turn around when something shiny caught her eye. She looked at the silver sticking out of the sand under the light wave and bent down to pull it from the sand.

It was as beautiful as the beach. It was a small silver dagger. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath until she felt the tugs of suffocation and took a breath. It was intricate and delicate grace full. The silver was shaped beautifully into a smooth blade of about 4 inches before twisting to the handle that seemed to have been made of wood many years ago but now just a thing line of silver held the blade to a silver flower that most have been at the end of the handle.

The work of the ocean and the years had defiantly taken it hard on the dagger but it was still beautiful. She'd have to take to some one to be restored when she got back.

She held it firmly in her hand as she continued down the beach. She didn't find anything else as she neared the second mound. She looked at the hill thoughtfully before starting to climb. Maybe the other side would be just as beautiful.

The disappointment on her face was obvious as she got to the top and found an ordinary beach on the other side. She hoped maybe it got better as she went so she walked along the shore slowly.

Her mind ran back to the dark haired god she'd been out with just two nights ago. She really did like him. He was so charming and nice and handsome. She was anticipating the date tonight. She really felt something when she was around him.

She hadn't realized how far she'd walked until she found herself in a swarm of sunbathers and swimmers.

She spun around confused.

She looked back behind her but only saw the same herd of beach goers so she turned and started retracing her steps. After a few minutes with no end in sight she started to get a bit worried. She stopped a girl with red hair as she walked from the water.

"Excuse me. Where am I?"

"Uhhhh… the south end of Ribtide Bay."

"Ok thank you."

"Sorry but have we met before?"

Hinata stared at her for a moment.

"No. I don't think so."

"Hmmmm Ok. You look familiar."

Hinata felt her eyes widen. She really didn't want anyone to recognize her now.

"Sorry." She said before turning and starting to rush away." Just when she though she had gotten away she heard the girl yell.

"Hinata! That's it! Your that heiress that's been all over the news!"

She spun around and looked at the girl as if she had taken away her most pernicious of treasures. She heard gasps all around her then she saw people hustling around. She tried to walk away but someone blocked her.

"Can I have you autograph?!" a young boy smiled. She grabbed the pen quickly and scribbled her name but it was too late. First their were yells, people asking for autographs then a flash here and there then before she knew it there she was in the center of a storm!

"Miss Hyuuga!"

"Hyuuga-san!"

"Hinata!"

She spun around and felt her self getting a bit dizzy.

"Excuse me she yelled over the crowds as she tried to get through but they just seemed to follow her. Just when she was getting angry she heard a loud whistle and turned to see lifeguard rushing forward.

"Give the lady some room!" One yelled as he pushed through to her side. "I'm so sorry Ms. Hyuuga. If you come with us we'll get you somewhere safe."

She nodded and felt the man starting to pull her arm slightly as he worked his way through. Finally they got to a break and she saw another guard on a quad bike. She sighed when the first guard told her to get on. Before she knew it she was sailing across the sand toward a lifeguard tower.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

"Damn!!! 500 kills in 15minutes!!!"

Sasuke ignored the comment as he got Naruto with another head shot. Then ran up a hill as Lee came charging with a grenade launcher.

"I wonder who's gonna win? Lee and Sasuke are tied now. The winner of this game decides it."

He ran to the left barely dodging an attack from Lee and climbed up a cliff and found a grenade launcher. He tried to find Lee but he had managed to find a ship and was heading straight for him. He waited patiently for Lee to come closer but as he launch a grenade, Lee swerved and came blasting towards him. He tried to move but the ledge didn't give much cover. Just as the ship was about to fire he launched another grenade.

It was over in an explosion.

"Holy shit!"

"They tied!"

Sasuke turned to Lee who jumped up with a big grin.

"That was a real challenge!" he grinned and walked to the bar.

Sasuke handed over the controller to some one else and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked confused as he stared toward the door to the balcony.

"Air." Was all he muttered before slipping through and closing the door behind him.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

"Oh my gosh! You scared the shit out of me!" Ino gasped as the pulled into the parking of there house.

"I'm sorry." Hinata apologized for the millionth time since Ino and Neji picked her up at the life guard station.

"It's ok." Neji muttered as he got out and went for the trunk.

Hinata got out and pulled out her bag and the towels while Ino everything else. She turned and walked to the elevator and held the door open for the other two to follow.

"It was a nice day though." Ino sighed as her and Neji got in. "And the beach was so beautiful!"

"Very." Neji agreed with a smirk in Ino's direction.

Hinata hide her smile as the elevator started moving.

"So where are you guys going tonight Hina?" Ino asked.

"Oh. Um, I'm not sure actually. He said it was a surprise."

"Awwwww!"

She saw Neji role his eyes out of the corner of her eyes.

"I hope you have a great time. No doubt with that tan he'll defiantly want to get you clothes off."

Hinata blushed deeply and nearly tripped as she walked out the elevator but Neji caught her.

"T-t-thank you." She muttered and kept her head down to hide her blush. "W-what about you guys?"

She saw Ino grin and glance at Neji who in turn narrowed his eyes and stared at her.

"Well…" she said and finally turned back to Hinata. "I have a little surprise of my own for him."

"Ohhh…" Hinata looked at the look on her cousins face and knew he didn't like surprises.

"But we'll be out all night so don't wait up on us kay?" Ino smiled with a wink.

"Ok." Hinata blushed at what her friend was implying.

"We will?" she heard Neji ask as he raised his brow.

"Yup." Ino replied and didn't go any further as she let him open the door.

Hinata walked into the room and heard the door close behind her. She walked through the living room and stopped in the hall to throw the towels in the washer before continuing to her room to get ready.

She closed her door behind her and put her ipod in the speaker dock and playing it before stripping and going into the shower.

She let the warm water run over her as she hummed to the song. She was anticipating the night. She loved surprises and over the last few months she hadn't gotten very nice ones. She shampooed her hair and conditioned before washing herself and climbed out of the shower. She stood by the sink and blow-dried her hair quickly and brushed it till it curled lightly.

She could feel her heart pounding already and she hadn't even seen him yet. There was no doubting her attraction and she was pretty sure he liked her back. She felt the butterflies settle in her stomach and tried to push them away. She had just pulled a dark blue dress from her closet when she heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it." She heard Ino call from the living room.

She felt her heart pounding. It had to be him. She glanced at the clock and nearly chocked. He was only five minutes early and she wasn't ready yet. She heard a knocking on her door flowed by Ino's head.

"Hina, Sasuke's here." She smiled. "Ohhhh… That's a pretty dress."

"Thanks." She smiled and walk to her dresser to get some underwear. She pulled out a pair a black lace undies and a matching bra.

"Ohhhh….. I'm sure he'll like those even more." Ino smirked and ducked her head out as Hinata blushed and turned to look at her.

She pulled on her clothes quickly and walked to her bathroom and put on a bit of make up before slipping on some shoes and walking out.

She stopped in the living room expecting to see him sitting but was surprised to hear the voices coming from the kitchen. She walked over and paused at the door as she heard them talking.

"It's just that. I don't want her to be attacked by paparazzi every time she leaves the house." She heard Ino sigh.

"You don't have to worry about that when she's with me." She heard Sasuke's voice reply. Her heart raced at the sound of his voice.

"Thank you." Ino replied. "I was thinking we had to get her a body guard."

Hinata smiled at the comment as she pushed through the door and walked in.

"You might still want to keep the idea in mind if she keeps leaving the house looking like that." She heard Neji comment from the chair next to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at that moment and her breath caught. She could feel her heart racing, anticipating his touch. He sat still a moment and she could feel his eyes roaming her body. A light blush traced her cheeks and she looked at his onyx eyes.

Finally he caught him self and stood and walked over to her. He stood just in front of her and dipped his head down and stole a kiss.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly.

"Y-y-yes." She whispered and stared up at him.

"Damn! I can cut the sexual tension with a knife!" she heard Ino laugh and she felt the face go tomato red.

She saw Neji raise an eyebrow at her and she laughed and walked to the fridge.

"Remember to take your keys. We wont be hear when you get back."

Hinata nodded as she felt his arm slip about her waste and he started leading her out side. She grabbed her keys on the way out and stuck them in a black clutch purse and walked out the door. As she closed the door and turned around, she squeaked as Sasuke stood with a smirk really close to her. She had to tilt her head to look up at him.

"W-what?" she asked breathlessly.

"I didn't get to kiss you properly." He muttered softly before dipping his head down and touching her lips with his own.

She was sure she'd died from heart failure before she was fifty. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she felt her knees go weak but he gently pushed her against the wall and slipped his hand around her waist to keep her up.

She sighed softly as his mouth slanted over hers and his tongue made sweet love to her mouth. She pulled her hand between them and rested it on her chest. She smiled against his lips when she felt the frantic beating of his own heart.

She nearly melted in his arms when his free hand gently rubbed again the side of her breast. She moaned softly and he pulled away. She looked up at him breathlessly and she saw the satisfied look on his face.

"Ok. Let's go." He said and pulled her hand.

She couldn't hide the slight pout on her face. He noticed and she heard him chuckle softly.

"We can kiss some more later." He said and flashed her small smile.

She sighed and continued following him. He pulled her down the stairs and to the parking lot where he held the door opened for her and closed it before walking around and starting the car. She looked at him as he pulled out of the parking and turned down the street.

"So, where are we going?" she asked quietly.

"It's a surprise." He smirked.

"Well can't I know now?"

"You look beautiful tonight. Did I tell you that?"

"Thank you." She blushed and looked him over. He had on a pair of dark jeans and a white pinstriped shirt. "You don't look to bad your self."

She saw him smirking as he turned on to the highway. She watched as the lights go by and wondered where they could be heading. As far as she could tell, they were heading towards the coast.

Her mind ran back to the beautiful beach and the small section that was secluded that she found the silver dagger. As if reading her mind, Sasuke spoke.

"So, what did you do today?"

"Uh, we went to the beach." She smiled. "Ino, Neji and i."

"That sounds fun." He smiled softly and glanced at her. "That looks good on you."

She blushed. At least he noticed. She raised a brow when he finally turned off the highway and down to the pier.

"Wha…" she trailed off when he pulled into the parking.

"It's a surprise." He said again and walked out and came around to open her door.

Hinata sat confused for a moment until her grabbed her hand gently and guided her out the car. She looked up at him when he shut the door and locked the car. He smirked and reached his hand into his pocket.

"Put this on."

Hinata looked at the thin peace of black cloth incredulously. He waited for a moment but when he noticed she wasn't going to do it he walked behind her and put it on himself.

She sighed and let him do it.

"Hold my hand."

She started walking and after a short while, she felt her self walking down a slope. She had not idea where she was going. She heard a door open and the sound of a second pair of feet.

"Ah. Good evening Mr. Uchiha. The area you requested is all ready."

"Thank you."

She felt him pulling her again gently and started to walk. They went on for another 5 minutes before h finally stopped.

"Ok." She heard him say.

She felt the gentle touch of his finger on her check then his warm breath brushing across her lips. She felt a shiver run up her spine just before his lips lightly touch hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. She barely felt the cloth being taken off of her until he pulled away and she opened her eyes.

She gasped.

They were in a glass dome in an aquarium. She stared up at the ceiling where she could see the stars and fish darting here and there. She spotted a sharking darting by and a puffer fish hiding by some rocks. It was beautiful.

"It's beautiful!" She gasped.

"Let's have a seat."

She felt him hold her hand and looked back up at him. He was heading towards a small table in the center of the dome with a candle and two plates. She gasped and turned to him.

"Sasuke this is so amazing." She threw her arms around him and kissed him feverishly. She ran her hands through his soft hair and kept his mouth on hers. She herd him groan softly as she ran a figure across his neck. She was about to repeat the action when he grabbed her wrist.

"Hinata, a man can only take so much…" he muttered and looked down at her.

"What?" she asked a bit confused.

"Let's eat." He sighed and pulled her to the table.

They sat for a moment before a man walked in with a small cart. Hinata looked at him as he pushed the cart to a stop besides them then lifted the trays. He place two bowls of soup in front of them followed by bread sticks. Sasuke nodded and the man disappeared through the door.

"Wow." Hinata whispered to her self as she looked down and the enticing bowl. "You really didn't have to-"

"I wanted to."

"But you didn-"

"Hinata." He scowled warningly.

She blushed and picked up her soup spoon and he followed. The appetizer passed in playful conversation and comments. Soon after they finished the man appeared with another cart caring their main. He placed the food then disappeared once again.

Hinata finished and sighed contently while following a fish, that reminded her a lot of Nemo, with her eyes.

"That was so good. I'm stuffed!" she smiled at Sasuke who was staring at her intently.

"I hope not." She saw him smirk.

"What? Why?"

"It's another surprise. Are you ready?"

Hinata nodded a bit confused and excited. He stood up from his chair and came around to pull hers out before grabbing her hand once again and walking out.

She watched as the man who served them held the front door open as they walked out. She followed him along a board walk until she realized they were on the pier. She watched as people passed by the small shops and restaurant lined the pier. She smiled as she saw children playing and going on rides. She continued until he pulled her up to a small stand.

"What your favorite flavor ice cream?" he asked quietly.

"Cookie n Cream." She smiled.

"Two please." He ordered from the man at the counter.

He took the ice cream and handed one to Hinata and started down the pier. Hinata smiled as she licked the ice cream happily.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sasuke turned and looked at her as he walked down to the end of the pier. She smiled as she like the ice cream happily. He almost laughed when she got a little on her nose. He held his napkin out and wiped it softly and he saw the blush spread across her face.

"T-t-thank you." She muttered softly and looked over the water as they got to the end of the pier. He smirked as he finished off his ice cream before looking back over to her. He saw her smile and take another lick.

"This has been such a nice night." He heard her sigh. "Sasuke, thank you so much."

"It's no problem." He smirked as she got ice cream on nose again. He was just about to wipe it away with his finger when another drop landed on her chest and rolled down between her cleavage. He watched she pouted slightly and ran her along the line then brought it up to her mouth and licked it off.

He was amazed at how the simple gesture was so utterly erotic. He fought the urge to groan. She was so sexy and that blush of hers that made her look so innocent and fragile. He felt protective already. But when she jumped on him and kissed him in the aquarium. He'd nearly come undone.

He smiled softly and wiped away the ice cream from her nose when she finished. The blush swept across her face again. He reached over and pulled her against his side and she leaned in to him with a sigh.

"Are you ready to go home now?" he asked quietly against her ears.

"Mmhm." She replied just as softly and closed her eyes.

He couldn't help kissing her again. He lowered his mouth and touched hers softly. He wasn't expecting her to respond to strongly.

She sighed before turning in his arms and locking her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He swore he saw flashes as his mouth slanted over hers repeated. He raised a brow when he felt her tongue timidly touch his.

It was his turn to groan. He felt him self becoming aroused again and reluctantly pulled away. He saw the look of confusion on her face and grabbed her hand.

"Let's get you home." He smirked and started pulling her towards the beginning of the pier.

He walked to the car silently and the drive went much the same way. She watched as he pulled off of the high way and pulled into her parking. He walked around and opened the door for her.

"I'll walk you to your door."

He kept his hand on her back as they climbed the stairs and walked to her door. He watched as she unlocked the door and turned on the light in the living room.

"D-d-do you want to come in for a bit?" she blushed as she stood in the door way.

He smirked. "Sure."

He walked in and heard her shut the door the door and lock it. He turned to find her blushing face as she put down her keys and her purse.

He raised a brow when she walked to stand in front of him.

"Do you w-w-want something to drink?"

"I'm fine." He smiled softly.

"Oh." She blushed and looked away.

He looked at her for a moment. And she turned to look back up at him and he saw her lips stretch into a smile. He sighed before closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around her. He saw the blush on her face seconds before his lips came down on hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he gripped her tighter as his mouth moved her own. He felt her sigh and started run her hand through his hair again. He groaned pulled her tighter against him. He could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach.

He frowned when she pulled away and looked up at him.

"First door on the right." She whispered breathlessly.

He couldn't help the feeling of shock that rolled through him then it was replaced by need. He pulled her back into his arms and felt her wrap her legs around his waist. He groaned and started kissing her again. He felt her gently making circles on his neck and he fought to keep the up. He started walking to the room as his mouth left hers and he started kissing her neck gently.

"Sasuke…" she whispered against his neck. The warm breath sending vibrations of pleasure through his body. He finally located the door and opened it. He walked in and shut it with his foot. He faintly saw the outline of a bed and went for it. He hadn't expected it to be as close as his legs hit the bed and he fell backwards with Hinata on top.

He groaned and rolled over until he was on top. He looked down at her. Her face was red and she laid breathless beneath him. He saw the creamy mount of her breast peeking out from the fabric on her chest.

He closed the distance between them again and kissed her as his hand went to the bottom of her dress. She didn't hesitate when he started taking her dress off, but helped as she rose up slightly to allow the fabric to come over her head. She pulled away after and looked down at his shirt. He felt her small warm finger unbuttoning the shirt slowly and he groaned. He helped her finish quickly before looking down at her.

He saw the outline of the black lace that seemed to feel like satin under his hands. He ran a finger down the center of her chest to her belly button and felt her shiver beneath him. He saw the small silver clasp at the front of the bra and flicked it loose with his finger. He ran his hands under the fabric and lifted it away. He felt the hardened peaks brush his hand and heard her gasp.

He groaned a little as his mouth cover one of the now exposed peaks. He suckled lightly and she nearly came off the bed. He held her firmly and she arched against him. He had no idea she was so sensitive to touch and so responsive!

He felt her hands running through his hair as she arched repeated. He released the nipple quickly and immediately went for the next.

"Sasuke!" She groaned loudly.

He felt her hands undoing his belt and was surprised when she got it undone and unbuttoned his pants. He broke away quickly and heard her whimper. He quickly pulled off his pants and boxers before settling on top of her again. His hard erection was pressed against her stomach as he went for her lips again. His free hand stroked down her side until it came to her waist.

He ran his hand along the side of the thin material and he frowned. He slipped his finger between the fabric and her body and ripped it away. He heard her gasp as he pulled the material away. She wrapped a leg around him to keep him against her as she arched against him again. He felt the heat of her body on his erection followed by the sweet grinding and nearly shouted.

"Hinata…" he groaned with a hint of warning to it. He gasped when she did it again.

He slipped his hand between their bodies and ran his finger along her slick opening. His eyes nearly rolled into his head when she grinded again but raised her self slightly so his erection stood between her legs and pressed slightly against her opening.

It took all his control not to penetrate her them and there and relieved himself before dying inside her. His groan came as a near shout. She moved against him again and he snapped.

He pulled him self stead then thrust into her. He felt her shudder and cry out so he stopped. He gritted his teeth and looked down at her as her face relaxed a little.

"I-t-t's been a while." She muttered softly before groaning and moving against him.

That was all the help he needed. He withdrew slightly and plunged into her again. She whimpered and clawed at his back.

"Please…" she whispered into his ear.

He groaned and started moving a little faster. She gasped and moving against him. He felt the tension building but just when I he thought the sweet torture might end, he felt her push against him. He grunted as he pulled out and looked at her. Her eyes where hooded and perspiration beaded her forehead. He felt her pushing him over, he rolled over only to have her sit on top of him.

He groaned when she penetrated her self, grinding mercilessly against him in an erotic way, he grabbed her hips to help her. He felt it coming like a warm tide. His body felt hot, his mind was gone and all that matter was Hinata.

He heard her yell his name following by the tightening around his dick before his own sweet orgasm raked through him. She collapsed unto him and he found her mouth and ravished it. He'd never experienced any thing near as good as what had just happened. He finally released her mouth and she rolled off of him. He frowned for a minute at the lose of contact but she immediately rolled into his arms.

"That was… amazing." He heard her whisper breathlessly against his chest.

His pride swelled. "Yea. It was." He replied and held her tightly against his chest.

He could hear her breath evening out and he was sure she was almost asleep. He wondered for a moment if he should leave but thought against it. It wouldn't hurt to catch a little shut eye before he left.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Hey guys! There was the 9th Chapter of my story! Hope you guys liked it! Things are gonna really heat up between our star couple, as well as a few surprises so make sure you keep ready and remember, REVIEW!!!!!

Much Love!  
-Jade


	9. Transition

Hey guys! Great news! I've finally got a beta so expect some changes here and there to the stories! Am gonna be editing and updating them so I hope you guys like!

Jade- Oh, for all you Sakura fans out there. I have nothing against her personally but someone's got to be the villain and she just seems to have all the right motives to be one of mine. =) Sorry!

But please enjoy the story and remember to review!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke yawned and reluctantly opened his eyes.

The room was dim and cool, but he felt surprisingly warm and comfortable with the soft body in his arms. He glanced down idly to see the mass of tangled black hair and he felt a smile tug at his lips at the memory of the previous night. He closed his eyes for a second before sighing and pulling her closer.

"Hmmmm?"

Her questioning groan made him smile as he raised an eyebrow at the girl in his arms. He watched as she spun slowly to bury her head in his chest without cracking an eye open. A smirk slipped past his lips as he watched her. He was just about to close his eyes again when he felt her teeth in his bare chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked incredulously as she bit him gently. He cocked a brow when she didn't reply and instead he got a small giggle before she did it again. He was surprised at how his body was reacting to the simple action. He felt his pulse quicken and a familiar heat rising in his already semi-erect friend.

"Stop it." He said softly and looked down at the top of her head. He heard her giggle again before she softly bit around his nipple. He gritted his teeth as he inhaled sharply. He finally felt her stop and look up at him.

"I'm sorry." She breathed softly. "Did I do it too hard?"

He felt another smirk form on his lips at the obvious concern on her face. As if a small love bite would hurt him.

"No." he replied softly, as he leaned down to press a kiss against her partially open lips. He slanted slightly to try and get purchase on her lips, and frowned when it wasn't better, so her snaked his arms around her waist and rolled onto his back, pulling her with him.

Sasuke could feel her gently sliding against his body, and squeezed his eyes closed as she laid on top of him. He felt her stiffen slightly and looked down at her.

"Oh." She blushed as she felt the obvious erection. "Did I do that?"

He stared at her with an arched brow before laughing softly.

"Obviously."

"Ohhhhhh….." she replied before a small satisfied smirk spread on her before she sank down to kiss him again. He couldn't help but love the spark of unspoken arrogance that he sensed from her.

He was smiling by the time she pulled away and looked down at him. He watched as she stared at him for a moment before raising an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked as he flashed a devious smile and pushed her over and pulled himself above her. He lowered his lips to hers for a gentle kiss that left her begging for more, before sliding his mouth down her jaw to her neck in a trail of kisses before settling on her throat. He felt her shiver slightly as his teeth grazed over the exposed skin. Her hands stared wandering over his chest. Sasuke frowned and used one of his hands to catch them both and pin them above her head. He heard he whimper slightly, and smiled.

He continued his merciless torture on her neck for a moment longer before sliding his free hand slowly down her chest and stomach but stopped short of the place she really wanted him to go and pulled away.

He sat up stiffly and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He turned back to look at the confused expression on her face and smiled.

"I'm sorry." He said teasingly. "Did I do that?"

He turned and stood up and stretched idly as she sat with a pout on the bed. He started to walk to the bathroom, when he finally heard her starting to move. He was almost to the door when he felt her hand grab his and he turned to look at her but was shocked when he felt her hand push none too gently on his chest and force him to the wall before her lips were on his in a fiery kiss.

When she broke away, he opened his eyes slowly to see her breathless and staring up at him with a faint smile. He was about to reach down and haul her back to bed when she laughed, dashed into the bathroom, and shut the door.

He couldn't help the chuckle that slipped past his lips as he turned to try the door. It was open. He smirked as he slid in and closed it behind him.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

He opened his eyes quickly when he realized he'd fallen asleep.

"Damn." He cursed as he rubbed his eyes and sat up to peer through the binoculars he'd been using the night before. Did that bastard leave last night?

He looked for any sign of life coming from the window, but he couldn't see anything. Plus, the blinds were slightly drawn.

He gripped the binoculars so hard that his knuckles turned white, then threw them angrily against the far wall. How could she do this to him?! He was fuming as he stood up and tossed a book towards a lamp in the corner. The book hit the lamp with a clink, then they both crashed to the floor as the lamp shattered.

"Now look what she's made me do!" he thought angrily, as he walked over and began picking up the pieces. This was his mother's lamp. He had planned on putting it in their bedroom when they got married. His temper calmed slightly at that thought. They would be married. She was his, after all. His to hold, his to love, his to fuck. Not that dark-haired son of a bitch with the fancy car. She loved HIM!

He hadn't realized that he'd been gripping the pieces of the lamp that tightly, until he felt the warm blood running down his hands. He cursed and threw the pieces into the trash before moving to the sink to wash away the blood.

He frowned as he thought of the dark-haired man. He'd have to soon cast him out of the picture.

Permanently.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Ino yawned as she walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

She'd glanced Hinata's door and wondered if she should go in and wake her up, but at the last minute had changed her mind. It wasn't a week day and Hinata wasn't due to work til Monday, so she'd let her sleep. Besides, she'd probably been out late with Sasuke last night. She didn't get much sleep herself.

She was reminiscing about her night when she thought she heard a thud from Hinata's room. She turned and stared at the door for a moment and furrowed her brows. She walked cautiously to the door and knocked.

"Hinata?" she called quietly, not wanting to wake her if she was asleep. But there was no reply.

She knocked and called again, but still, no answer. So she opened the door quietly, and stuck her head in. She frowned when she didn't see Hinata in bed, but started to turn, figuring she'd just fallen out of bed again then went to her bathroom.

She almost closed the door when she heard a groan from the bathroom. She froze, opening the door fully, and started towards the bathroom where she heard water running.

"Hinata?" she called louder, as she approached the door. She was almost there when she heard a distinctive male voice groan followed by a very un-Hinata like groan. Her eyes widened as the reality struck her. A blush spread across her cheeks as she scrambled out of the room quickly and closed the door..

But not before noting the male clothes thrown to the floor. As she spun and tried to hurry to the kitchen, she ran into something with a thud. Her eyes widened as she opened then and looked up.

"What are you doing?" asked Neji in a suspicious tone.

"Nothing." Ino smiled and forced down the surprise.

He raised a brow and looked her over then glanced at Hinata's door.

"What did you do...?" He was frowning.

She felt a bubble of laughter rising rapidly to her throat and tried to suppress it for all she was worth.

"Let's go get something to eat." She said through stiff lips and turned quickly to go to the kitchen.

As she went through the door and turned to watch Neji walk through the door behind her she could hold the laughter any more. She burst into fits of giggles, and felt tears forming at her eyes at the suspicious look on Neji's face turned to one of slight fright.

She tried to calm herself quickly and was glad Neji wasn't going to barge into Hinata's room to see what was up. When she finally calmed she looked up at Neji again.

"Is Hinata all right?" he asked, slightly worried.

"Yes…" she said with a smirk. "In fact, I think she's better than she has been in a while."

"Explain." Neji demanded, with a frown.

"She's not alone." Ino said before grinning and turning to make some coffee. She had almost missed the look of complete shock that crossed Neji's face, followed by a flash of fatherly anger, then settle to a mildly disapproving look.

This was going to be interesting.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Hinata turned as she finished pulling on the green tank top and finished dressing to look at Sasuke leaning idly against her door, staring at her.

She smiled at him slightly, shyly, and started towards the door to leave. He moved slightly to the side, but didn't give her full access to the exit, before stealing another kiss.

She felt him pull away and looked up breathlessly.

"Are you hungry?" she asked with a smile as he started to open the door.

He merely smirked and looked down at her.

She walked out the door and walked down the hall to the kitchen. She raised her eyebrows when she smelt bacon and eggs and heard two voices. As she pushed open the door to the kitchen, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips.

Ino was practically crawling up the counter and beating Neji with a spatula as he trying very hard to lick her cheek. When he noticed their presence, he smiled and pulled away as Ino huffed and ran back to the bacon on the stove.

Hinata walked in with a slight laugh and moved to stand next to Ino. She leaned against the counter as Ino finished the bacon then plopped it onto a plate and set it at the kitchen table with the eggs and a large plate of toast.

It wasn't normal for Ino to make so much food in the morning. Hinata looked at her friend curiously but Ino just smiled and got the pitcher of orange juice from the fridge. It was almost like she was expecting them.

"Anyone want juice?" she asked with a beaming smile and placed four glasses on the table.

She turned to see Sasuke nod and sit at one side of the table. She finally gave up with a sigh and sat next to Sasuke as Ino finished filling all their glasses and sat down next to Neji.

"Now let's dig in!" She smirked.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sasuke walked to the hall closet and pulled out his jacket and started pulling it on as he watched Hinata walk out the kitchen and out towards him.

He wasn't surprised by the slightly curious look she had on her face all morning. He knew she was wondering what was up with Ino. But he wasn't daft. He had heard her when she walked into the bedroom then scrambled out earlier. There was no doubt that she had understood what was taking place, but at the time, he could care less.

He looked up at Hinata when he was finished putting himself back together and gave her a soft smile. She smiled back and he wrapped his arms around her and bent his head to give her a soft kiss. He could feel her sigh and respond lightly, and he had to pull away reluctantly before they got too carried away and ended being caught inappropriately by the door. She sighed again, but kept her arms around him as she said a faint good bye.

"I'll call you later." He said huskily above her head before turning and walking out the door.

He walked down to the elevator and slid into his car, closing the door before pulling out into the street. He frowned as he saw two photographers lounging outside of the building but they seemed to be preoccupied in a heated conversation and didn't see him exit.

He sighed as he walked through his own door and checked his messages before changing into some sweats and grabbed his iPod before walking up to the roof to go a couple rounds on the punching bag.

He put the headphones in his ears as he started pounding ruthlessly at the bag. It wasn't long before he felt himself vibrating with activity. Sweat dripped down his chest and back, and his dark hair was sticking to his forehead.

When he finally stopped and looked at his watch he noticed the window if the next building over. The window was wide open and a woman stood staring at him clad in only her skimpy black underwear.

He furrowed his brows and the woman gave him a flashy smile and waved. He nodded in response and turned to continue when he saw a few flashes from his side. He turned back to see another woman standing next to her, flashing away with her camera. When they noticed him turning, the other woman hid, quickly leaving the other lady smiling away.

He frowned and stopped, picking up his bottle of water before walking back downstairs to his apartment. He was completely ignorant as to the fact that they were trying to get him to remove his shirt or start talking to them. He walked into his apartment and locked the door behind him before moving to the shower.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

"Holy cow."

"What?" Ino asked as she hopped up and moved to look at the laptop screen.

Hinata sat quietly on the couch, flipping through the channels. They had driven over to Ino's apartment to give Neji some alone time, and to have some girl talk. It was mostly for the talking, since Ino had questioned her relentlessly about the previous night before Tenten arrived.

"Wow." She heard her best friend say, and saw the complete awe on her face. "I think you should see this, Hinata."

Hinata raised a brow curiously, but Ino said nothing else. She sighed as she finally got up and walked over to the computer screen. The picture she saw was dated only an hour and a half ago today. And the main occupant of the picture made her heart do a flip.

Sasuke seemed to be caught in med punch on a roof top. The raw power and ferocity that seemed to emit from the silent image was unbelievable. She could see the hard line of his stomach and the lean muscles of his thigh easily through the dark gray sweat pants and the thin white t shirt. He was gorgeous.

She swallowed hard and went back to her seat. She didn't want to see any more or she might not be able to crawl off of him next time they met.

"You are one lucky girl, Hinata…." Tenten smiled before continuing with Ino next to her.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sakura sank low into warm water of the Jacuzzi with a sigh.

"This is nice." Kamera sighed along.

"When did you get this installed?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Recently, I wanted to treat myself." Sakura said proudly.

It was her weekly norm to get herself some sort of wonderful treat. This week was the Jacuzzi and last week was the trip to China.

"Maybe I should get me one." Kiba moaned with his head plopped back on the side.

"Maybe." Sakura said distastefully.

She had no interest in Kiba really. She had called up Naruto to try and show off her new toy but when he asked to bring along dog-boy, she couldn't refuse. She wanted someone there to wish they were her. She was lucky because Kamera was just the type of girl. She was as open as a book and Sakura could see the jealousy lining her body easily.

"Oh!" Kiba said and sat up to talk to Naruto. Sakura sighed and turned her head to hide the distaste at the two conversing.

"Did you get Sasuke last night?" he continued.

"No." Naruto said grumpily. "I tried all night but he never answered, I think he spent the night out."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Did you see Hinata and him last week?"

"No. Why?"

"They went out almost every night. I think they're getting kinda serious."

Sakura almost let the snort escape her. That was impossible. She had been in China for 5 days. How much had she missed?

"Something's different. He's definitely acting different with her than with anyone else. I think I heard him talking to the manager of that aquarium down on the docks about renting the place for a private date some night."

"Wow." Kiba said with a whistle. "Well it's about time. Maybe Mr. Stone Cold finally found the little flame to help him thaw. Pity it was Hinata, I wouldn't have minded getting-"

"Will you two shut up!!!" Sakura yelled angrily and whacked Naruto across the head. She ignored the glares as she felt the bubbles of rage in her spilling over. Who was this little whore to come in and steal her man behind her back? She pulled herself from the tub quickly and stomped out of the room. She felt the guys staring holes into her ass as she walked away in the tiny floss thin bottoms and the equally as revealing top. She wasn't going to take this sitting down. She walked into her room and pulled on a short bright red silk robe and sat at her desk. She had some research to do. She had to bring this bitch down.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Jade- Ok guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter and please remember to review!

Rae: Sob sob betaing at 2 in the morning is never fun. But since my girlfriend's kinda busy, now's the best time to get it done. Like Jade said, review the chapter, dudes and dudettes! (: 3


	10. Bad Things

Hey guys! I'm very happy to be able to update again! Thanks to all of you reviewed and those of you who have followed my story from the beginning! I don't think I would have gone this far without your support! Thank you!

And a special thanks to my awesome Beta Rae-Chan who constantly puts up with my nagging and bed grammer! Thanks Dahling!

-.x.X.O.X.x.-

Hinata sat on the coach and smiled up at the pacing Neji.

She watched him pause to glance at his watch then furrowed his brows.

"We're just going to lunch! How much makeup are you planning to cake on?" he yelled at the closed door of his room. There was no reply and after a second he turned with an exasperated look towards Hinata.

She couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from her. They'd been waiting for half an hour for Ino to finish dressing so they could go for lunch and Neji was a very impatient person. She shrugged and turned as they heard the door knob moving.

"Finally." Neji muttered bitterly and glanced at the blonde in the dark pink top and white Capri's.

"Beauty takes time!" she said with a pout as she walked out towards the door.

"You're already beautiful from the time you roll out of bed, you don't need two hours to get ready!" Neji frowned and went after her. Hinata saw Ino soften and turn to face him.

"I left something in my room." She nearly coughed out and walked into her room chuckling. She walked over to her night stand and stood for a bit before walking back to the door as noisily as possible then erupted in a fit of coughing before walking back out.

She looked up to see a flustered Ino with her lipstick smeared and Neji looking at her amused.

"I think we got the point. You're coming out of your room."

Hinata blushed and picked up her jacket and pulled it over her dark blue floral top.

"Just wanted to give you two some privacy."

"And it was much appreciated." Ino smiled at her and she slung her own jack over her arm.

She started down the hall as Neji locked the door and they all moved on to the parking garage. They got in Neji's car and pulled out. Hinata sent a smile at the security guard at the gate as they drove out. The restaurant was a few minutes away and had valet parking. It was in the top of one of Konoha's tallest buildings and very exclusive. The lunch idea was a treat for them all. She hadn't been to such a fancy restaurant in a long time she felt almost nostalgic.

"Please, this way." the waiter smiled as he guided them to the reserved table at the large glass window overlooking the city. "Best seat in the house." He smiled proudly and pulled out the chair for Hinata as Neji got Ino's.

"Thank you." She smiled brightly and took the menu handed to her before the waiter moved off to get them water.

"This place is amazing. How'd you get reservations?" Ino said wondrously as she stared out the window.

Neji chuckled and sat back as he read his menu. Hinata glanced between the two as Ino continued to pester him on how he had managed to get the reservations.

x.o.O.X.O.o.x

*later that afternoon*

This would suit the bastard right.

Hayato Katsu glanced over his shoulder to see if the parking garage guard was still unconscious. He bulky body laid sprawled out on the ground a few feet away but he was motionless, he didn't even seemed to be breathing. He had managed to shove the man between two parked cars that were out of sight of the passing cars and any video cameras.

He gripped the pliers he had used to bash the man over his head as he turned the final bolt. With a satisfied smirk, he turned and closed the hood with a definite clunk. Finally, he would have his Hinata again.

There was no doubt in his mind that the man would hit 90. He seemed to be the type of man to like speed. He turned sharply and glanced but to see if there was any evidence of their struggle or if the guard was viewable from the parked car in anyway. He was lucky the bastard had planned to stop by to see her for a bit that afternoon while her friends were out. He'd planned this for two weeks now.

His smile broadened as he pulled over his hood and stalked out of the parking garage. He paused a moment to blow a shadowed kiss to a video camera over him, making sure to properly conceal his face. He then proceeded out the side door and pulled off his gloves and shoved them into his pockets but kept his shades and hood in place.

He didn't care if it was near sun set and he looked oddly suspicious. All he cared about now was that when that bastard finally left her apartment, he would never return. He was sure of it.

He had managed to get into her apartment the night before and checked her phone log and messages while she slept. It was a convenience that she had left it charging in the hall while she slept and her idiot of a cousin and her busty blonde friend didn't even realize. He had heard their quiet moans from their room and sneered in disgust.

He couldn't wait till she moved in with him and he was sure she would. After all, they would need their privacy and he refused to have witnesses to him taking her in every room and on any possible thing in every possible position.

Well, maybe the blonde might want to watch. Maybe he could have them both. A wishful smile crossed his lips before it fell and he remembered that he refused to share his Hinata with anyone, male or female.

He walked in a circle before boarding a bus heading uptown towards a large park where he had manage to stash a change of clothes. He wanted to be careful no one connected him to her yet. He wanted her to know the real him. Not his more violent alter personality.

Once again he found himself smiling.

The bastard was going to die tonight.

-.x.X.O.X.x.-

He smirked as she moaned into his mouth but continued his pleasant torture.

He ran his hand down her side slowly before finding the hem of her dress and snaking his hand underneath to the silky smooth skin of her thigh. She shivered and groaned herself against him. It was his turn to stifle and groan as her hips pressed against his hardened member. He opened his eyes to look up at her hooded eyes and pouting lips. She looked edible. He smirked more when she shifted away from him for a bit to try and grind herself against him again and he took the opportunity to run his fingers up the inside of her thigh to stop at the rub the slick material of her lace underwear.

"Ohhhhh…" she moaned and nearly jumped off the chair.

Sasuke chuckled softly and gripped her waist to keep her on top of him. He looked up at her against and stared as she stared back down at him.

"Please…." She whispered in a half moan but he didn't get a chance to reply as she pulled herself down quickly and caught his mouth with an intensity that made his whole body vibrate. He paused in shock for a moment then followed her lead as he ran his tongue slowly along her lips then nipped softly. He raised a brow as he her moan louder then pulled away. She looked down at him for a moment in dissatisfaction. In a second her hands were working under his shirt and pulling it up over his head.

He helped her a bit and watched as the shirt fell crumpled to the floor. He gripped the sides of her dress nearly ripped it off of her and in an instant she closed the distance between their two bodies and felt her grinding her hips against him.

"Sasuke…."

His name sounded like velvet on her lips and he was gripped with the desire of hearing her scream it. He slid his hand up her stomach and pulled the lacy purple material down and lift his head to capture the soft pink tip in his mouth. She gritted her teeth and moaned as she grinded harder. He continued for another minute the pinched the other softly.

He paused a minute when he heard a frustrated groan then felt her pull away and started yanking at his pants. He lifted himself a bit so she would be able to pull it off and before he could re settle himself he felt her hands running along the length of his erection.

He released a ragged breath and closed his eyes as she ran her hand along it along it again then pulled it through the opening of his boxers and stroked it softy with her hands. He felt fire cursing through his veins as she shifted to be closer and tightened her grip. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore he felt her warm wet tongue flick across his tip and he snapped open his eyes to look down at the devious grin she had plastered across her face and in a second her mouth covered his tip and she was sucking gently while running her hands along the length.

He dropped his head back and watched the top of her head rotate slowly around the tip and when she started flicking her tongue over the sensitive point just below the tip he groaned quickly and sat up as he grabbed her shoulders and spun her underneath him. She smiled as he ripped the sides of underwear and threw them to the floor.

"Please Sasuke…." She groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his head down for a smoldering kiss. He positioned himself as she ran her nails down his back. He half trusted and pushed the tip of him in and listened to her whimper his name. He pulled back and readied to push deeper when he heard the jingling of keys on the door.

"DAMMIT!" she half yelled and sprung up off the coach and grabbed their clothes. He watched in amusement as she picked up the most of it then grabbed the waist of his boxers and hauled him off the coach and pulled him to her room. He was chuckling by the time she slammed the door and dropped the clothes to face him.

"Now!" she demanded and shoved him to the bed then crawled on top. He didn't know whether to ogle at her intensity or pound himself into her with every bit of strength in his body. He opted for the second.

She gripped him and straddled his waist and she slid herself into position. Just as she was about to impale herself with every inch of his delicious length she heard Ino walking up to the door and knocked.

"Hinata?" she said in a nervous and worried voice. "Are you there? Are you ok?"

She released and harsh breath and pushed herself to drop to his side as he dropped his head to the bed in defeat.

"Yes." She said in a throaty yet irritated voice and he watched her stare at the door.

"Can I come in?" she said in an unsure voice.

"Give me a second."

Sasuke sat up and watched her walked to her bathroom for a robe then with a sigh her got up and walked in to shower as she went to the door. He grabbed a towel from the little pile on a table next to the shower and dropped his boxers and was about to step in when he heard a knock at the door.

"Sasuke." He heard Hinata called in a nervous voice and he wrapped the towel around his waist and barely had enough time to secure it before he hauled the door open and looked at her.

She looked slightly frightened and he wrapped his arms around her protectively before staring at the blushing Ino.

"Sorry if I interrupted something." She said quickly. "The manager caught us on our way in with a few officers. Someone murdered the Hoko the garage guard."

"What? When?" Sasuke asked as he stared at her. He tightened his grip on Hinata briefly and felt her turn to look at Ino in his arms.

"They say I must have been around 1:30 or so. After we came back from lunch and Neji and I went to visit my mom." She said grimly. "They want to ask you two some questions."

She gestured to the door where they heard Neji speaking softly to someone. Sasuke walked to the bed and bend to pick up his crumpled pants then turned to look at two of them. He watched as Ino smirked and sauntered out the door after passing Hinata a noticed nod of approval then watched as she blushed and followed her friend out the door. He joined the group a second later clad in only his slightly wrinkled jeans.

"Mr. Uchiha, around what time did you enter the building?"

"A little after 1."

"Ok." The officer said as he scribbled in a note book. "And did you see Mr. Dokstu?"

"Yes."

"Did he look fine?"

"Yes."

"Did he indicate any abnormal behavior?"

"No."

"Did you see anyone suspicious lurking around the garage?"

"No."

The question continued for another 20 minutes or so before he the officer nodded and closed his book.

"The security tapes are being examined as we speak but for your own security we recommend you stay somewhere else for a few days while we try and figure a motive and search the building for any possible threats."

"That's fine, thank you officer." Neji said finally from his seat on the coach. Sasuke mirrored his anger and worry but they bout decided to hide it from the women.

"I'll get some stuff pack for us." Ino finally said to Neji as the officer left. "Hinata you can stay with us at my place if you don't already have plans." She said and glanced at Sasuke.

"She'll stay with me." Sasuke said defiantly and glanced at Hinata. "If you want." He added a second later.

"I'd love to, thank you." She said with a faint smile. "I'll go get some stuff."

Sasuke nodded and sank on the coach besides Neji.

"What do you think?" Neji asked after a minute of mutual silence.

"There's no plausible motive unless he had someone with a really big grudge."

"Hm." Neji said and sank back into deep thought.

"Have there been any threats to anyone in this house?" Sasuke asked after another long moment of thought.

"Not that I know of and they both would tell me if there were."

"This makes no sense."

"I agree." Neji nodded and scratched his head.

"I want to see those tapes."

"Same here but I doubt the police would hand them over."

"Then we'll just do some recording of our own from now on."

"Explain?"

"If the person was after one when you three go missing for a while they'll probably come looking for clues as to where. We'll set up hidden cameras in the hallways and in the apartment."

"I think I would know if anyone broke into the house. I check the doors regularly for signs of tamper."

"You never know. Maybe they have a key."

"Impossible."

"On the contraire."

Neji frowned in thought as they both lapsed back into silence. After a few more minutes the girls returned from their rooms with their bags. Neji went to help Ino since she had packed for both of them and Sasuke held the larger of Hinata's two bags.

"I'll get that stuff tomorrow and give you a call." Sasuke said as they stood outside the doors waiting as Hinata locked the door.

Neji nodded and they dismissed the girls inquiring looks and continued down to the garage. They had barely cleared the elevator when they were overcome with the noise from the garage door.

"Miss Hyuuga! Is it true the death with cause of a hit man sent to kill you?"

"Sasuke is it true you had something to do with the murder!"

Sasuke put a protective arm around Hinata as she paused for a minute in surprise and led her gently to his car. He sent an irritated glance to the flashing lights of the camera then walked around to his side of the car and got in. He was even gladder for the dark tinting on the windows as he watched as Ino and Neji drove out in their cars. When he saw them safely passed the massive group of paparazzi he finally turned to the quiet Hinata.

"They never leave do they?"

"Not really." He sighed and leaned over to kiss her softly. "It's gonna be ok. Trust me."

"Ok." She said quietly and gave him a small smile and leaned over and gave him quick kiss. He smirked as he saw her blush a little as she pulled back. He was thinking the same thing.

"Wait till we get to my place to continue what was interrupted earlier."

He saw her blush guiltily and turned to look out the window. He stuck his key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking quickly and turned to leaving the building. He had to stop for a moment so the police could push the people far enough back for them to pass without hitting any one and soon he was making his way down the busy street.

"Are you ok?" he asked again as he pulled onto the highway.

"I don't know yet." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I have this funny feeling that something bad is gonna to happen."

"Your safe with me Hinata." He said assuring and tried to look as calm as he could.

He watched as she smiled then bent to play with the radio. He continued around a slight bend in the highway and frowned as the traffic started to slow and pressed the brakes.

He pressed it again.

"Fuck."

The sound of her scream seemed to echo in his ears flowed by the loud scrapping of metal.

He felt them stop he opened his eyes to look over at her blurred figure. She didn't seem to be moving and in the corner of his eyes he could see the wicked orange dancing of a flame.

He felt himself moving barely but his eyes seemed to go dark.

It seemed an eternity the he saw a flicker of grass and he yanked at her seat belt and tried to push her out towards it.

He pulled himself out next and grabbed her and hauled her along the wet grass as far as he could. The car seemed to be following them and the wild orange movement seemed to spread. He could her sirens blaring some above them and just as he thought they might make it there was an earsplitting boom and everything went white for a moment before a definite black.

The cold grips of unconsciousness wrapped themselves around him.

-.x.X.O.X.x.-

Hey guys! Hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope to update as soon as possible! Please remember to review! It's the food that feeds my creative ability!

P.S- A BIG thanks to my beta Rae-Chan who helped me out even on her vacation! Thanks Rae and Thanks Jess for letting her beta on your time!


End file.
